Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven
by Princess Silverstar
Summary: Sets on HP PoA. Hope you'll enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1: On to Hogwarts!

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess SilverStar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**From Author to Readers:**

Hey, as informed that I will be writing on a HP/SM Crossover and here is it. This is how the story's gonna be. It will be another possibility if Princess Serenity was not reborn in Juuban, Japan, but in the dark times of England.

The characters, of course, Usagi will be in there. My 'creation' Hikari, Silver Star, Usagi's 'twin sister' will be there. Motoki will be there as well as Sol Apollos. You can't cut out the Golden Trio, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

Let me warn you. When worlds collide, Chaos finds a home. Read on to find out how dark this world can be…

* * *

**Chapter 1****: On to Hogwarts!**

"Ready, mate?" Ron said with an excited smile.

"Yeah" Harry replied.

"On three" Ron said. "Three!" At the count of three, they raced into the crowded platform of 9 ¾.

"Quickly, Ron, everyone's on the train" Molly Weasley called out.

"Coming!" He shouted back at his mother when they finished loading their trunk into the cargo.

They went to meet Molly to say their goodbyes and got on the train. Hermione was still looking for an empty compartment.

"Full?" Harry asked when they walked to her.

"Yes, why don't you guys check up there?" She said casually without looking at them.

"Way ahead of you" Harry said. Harry had expected a yes from her and brushed past her to check the other compartments.

"He seems happy, doesn't he?" Hermione said to Ron.

Ron shrugged, "Yeah" he said with a smile.

* * *

"E…xcuse me…do you have room for three more?" Harry asked.

He came to a room that was occupied by two long blonde haired girls and asked. He noticed that the two girls were beautiful. No, beautiful was an understatement. They were GORGEOUS! They looked like goddesses.

They are twins, identical twins, but their hairstyle tells them apart. One girl tied her hair into two buns on either side of the head and allowed the rest of her hair flowed down; the other girl braided her hair and let it fall over her shoulder.

"Yes" the one with the braided hair spoke "Please be our guest"

He noticed that she also had the familiar silver blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. He wondered if they were related to Dumbledore, not that he knew about the Headmaster's family.

"Thanks" he said to her and then called to Hermione and Ron. "Over here, guys!" He went in and placed his smaller bag in the compartment and put Ron and Hermione's as well.

"Hi" Hermione greeted the girls when she came into the room and saw them.

"Hey" The braided haired girl said.

"Hermione!" The other girl pounced on Hermione with a bright smile.

The boys stared blankly at Hermione because they weren't aware of any girls that are friendly towards Hermione. Moreover, they don't remember meeting these girls.

"Hermione?" Ron called her and Hermione understood that he's confused.

"Don't tell me you don't know them?" Hermione said. Ron shook a 'no'. "Harry, you know them, right?"

"Er…" Harry started sheepishly.

"I don't believe you guys!" Hermione rolled her eyes and sigh, "Well, this is Kimberly Ariana Kensington the older of the twin and this is Serenity Artemis Kensington" Hermione introduced the girl with braided hair and the one with the unique hairstyle.

'_Okay, not a Dumbledore…'_ Harry thought

"Hermione, so what if we don't know them…" Ron said.

"Shame on you for not knowing your own housemates" Hermione said. "They are in Gryffindor and the same year as us, Ron"

"What?!" Both Ron and Harry said, shocked.

Serenity giggled at them and said with a bright smile, "Don't worry about that. Even if we've known each other by name but have never talked, we're as good as strangers anyway"

"Ne, Hikari, Usa," Someone called out suddenly making Harry, Ron and Hermione to jump. "Sorry" he apologised.

He was one of the prefects from Gryffindor; the three of them recognised him from their night time rendezvous. Andrew Nicholas Kensington, a fifth year and two years their senior, he is a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes.

He turned to the twins and started to talk in a different language, leaving three surprise people staring at them. Then, Kimberly sighed.

"Andrew, shall I remind you again that we are in England?" She said.

"Sorry again, old habits die hard. So, I'll see you at the Great Hall later." He said

"Okay" Serenity said.

"See you too, Potter" he said as he exited the compartment, leaving Harry in surprise.

Kimberly shook her head, "My brother's a little wacky at times"

"I'd love to have a brother like that" Hermione said, earning a nod from Harry and a shrug from Ron who has brothers that each surpasses him in different aspect.

"I didn't say I dislike him. But he can be extremely protective or annoying or both at the same time."

"Surely he's not all that bad" Harry said

"Yeah, but he can be annoying when he play pranks" Serenity said as the both of them grinned, thinking back to the times they were younger. They continued to talk about random things when the train slowed to a stop.

"What's going on?" Serenity asked curiously as she poked head out of the compartment to look around, but was jerked back by Kimberly whose eyes is no longer hold any of the twinkles just seconds before, now looked hard and grey. Kimberly pulled Serenity behind her that's when the lights gone out.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked as she shivered due to the sudden drop of temperature. The air feels depressing and everything feels dead.

It was then a shadow float by and slid open their compartment doors. It was dark, so they couldn't see who that was, but whatever it was it looked creepy. Then, it turned to Harry.

"Don't" Serenity said in a small whisper. Immediately, Kimberly reacted despite the heaviness she felt. She sent a kick at it and forced it to stop whatever it was doing to Harry. Her leg made contact with it, sending it out the door.

"Expecto Patronum!" a voice boomed and followed by a flash of light that seems to lift the dark spell. The lights were turned back on and Harry fell unconscious.

"Harry!" Both Ron and Hermione called out.

"Give him some space. Does anybody have chocolates?" Kimberly instantly ordered.

"Here" A man thrust a huge new bar of chocolate to her.

"Thank you" she said as she accepted it.

She slammed the bar of chocolate on the floor to break it to pieces and told Hermione to open the wrapping and ordered them to each take a piece. She then proceeds to lightly pet Harry on his cheeks to wake him.

Hermione peeled the wrappers and began to distribute it among them, but when she came to Serenity, the blonde did not react.

"Sere?" She called to the girl who seems to have travelled out of her own body. She called her a second time, but still the girl gave no indication of hearing her. "Kim, something's wrong with Sere?" She informed the twin.

Harry woke up, feeling heavy and desolate, dry and tired, as if all hope and happiness is sucked out of him. Kimberly stood up and turned back to her sister. Taking a step forward, she helped herself to a piece of chocolate. Immediately, the dreadful air that was left by that creature melted away.

"What happened?" Harry sat up and asked weakly as he looked around when he found Ron, Hermione and a man looking down on him with worry.

"Dementors" the man said.

Kimberly took one of the bigger pieces of chocolate and gave it to Harry. "Take one for yourself" she said to Hermione.

"Eat it, you'll feel better" She said to Harry. She took another piece before returning the balance of the chocolate to the man.

"You did great" The man complimented as he took it. The man dressed shabbily and looked really tired and old like he had been through storms.

"Hikari! Usagi!" Andrew came running into their compartments. "Is everyone okay?"

Kimberly nodded and went to Serenity, whispering quietly so that only Serenity would hear. "Shhh…it's alright. Everything's fine. It's all in the past…"

But Serenity suddenly let out and agonised scream and began crying hysterically, shocking everyone. Kimberly held onto her sister tightly and shouted above her sister's scream, "It's alright, Sere. Endy is fine, remember? Remember Chiba-san?"

Serenity's screams ceased but she was still crying bitterly. "It's okay. Everything's over. It'll be fine from now on." Kimberly comforted her sister.

Andrew entered the compartment and knelt down on one knee to look into his younger sister's eyes. "It's alright now" he said with a warm smile.

"'Niichan…" Serenity cried again this time in her brother's arms. Kimberly swapped places with Andrew so that the both of them can get into a more comfortable position. Soon, Serenity's sobbing subsided into sniffs.

"Take this" Kimberly placed the chocolate in Serenity's hand.

Serenity sat up properly before mumbling a 'thanks' and nibbled on the chocolate. She popped the rest into her mouth the moment she felt better.

"I'll go talk to the staffs" the man said. "Alright everybody, there's nothing to see, back to your seats." He dismissed the crowd that has come out of their compartments hearing Serenity's scream.

"Thanks again" Kimberly said and then she turned to Harry. "What are you doing holding that chocolate? Eat up." She said when she saw him with the chocolate in his hand.

"What was that?" Harry said, feeling way better after a few nibbles of the chocolate.

"Dementors are high security prison guards from the Azkaban" Andrew said.

"Dementors? What are they doing here?" Ron said.

"I reckon that they are looking for the escaped prisoner" Andrew answered as the train started to move again.

"Wow" Kimberly had lost her balance when the train jerked lightly forward but Harry who has good reflexes, caught her before she fall.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you." She said blushing.

"Well, everyone knows they are hunting down the escaped prisoner, but why here, the Hogwarts train?" Ron stressed.

"Of course, they would" Hermione cut in impatiently. "That fugitive was one of You-know-Who's inner circles, the one that-"

"That's enough!" Someone shouted. It was the man that helped them before. "We don't have to make this situation anymore drearier. It is only an assumption that he was heading this way"

"He's right. Even if he's heading this way, he's chewing off more than he could chew. Dumbledore would have seen through this." Kimberly said. "Even Vol-"

"Don't say that name!" Ron bellowed.

This made Harry perked up again. The only person who dared to call Voldemort by name other than him was Dumbledore. It was Dumbledore who taught him that the fear of the name is the fear of the thing itself. She's definitely a peculiar girl.

"Even You-know-Who, happy, is afraid of him." Kimberly finished.

"You're one brave girl" the man chuckled.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Remus Lupin, your new professor at Hogwarts" He said proudly.

"So, you're Remus my parents were telling us about" Kimberly beamed.

"Your parents?" They repeated.

Kimberly nodded enthusiastically, "My parents were from Hogwarts too, the same year as…" she faltered glancing at Harry "…as Professor Lupin"

"Wait, your parents were my parents' classmates?" Harry said her hesitation was not missed.

"Yes, our parents told us a lot about Hogwarts, especially around your parents' death anniversary" She said with a small smile.

"Who are your parents?" Lupin asked.

"Garrett and Calista Kensington" Kimberly said.

Lupin laughed out loud, "Gary and Cali! I should've known; you resembled your parents. How are they?"

"They are doing great"

"Good to hear that, but don't think I'll give you any special treatment on your parents account" Lupin teased

"And I would have it no other way" Kimberly scowled and replied with an air of confidence.

Lupin laughed out again, "I see you inherited you mother's sassiness. Well, I'll see you all later"

Andrew suddenly sprang from his seat laughing and ran out of the compartment with Serenity screaming after him.

"You're so dead when I get my hands on you, 'Motoki' Andrew Nicholas Kensington!" she threatened as Andrew laughed even louder.

"Ahh…that's definitely Gary's son" Lupin said, causing Kimberly laughing with him. "But what motor key are you talking about?"

"Motoki" Serenity started "is a Japanese name. We were brought up in Japan."

Lupin nodded. "Well, I'll go check if the rest of the students are alright" He walked from one compartment to another compartment, making sure its occupants are in good condition.

"So, you must have Japanese names too." Ron said.

"I'm Usagi, she's Hikari." Serenity said.

"I've heard that Japanese names have meanings." Hermione said.

"Uh huh" Serenity nodded. "Usagi means rabbit and Hikari means light"

"Rabbit?" Hermione asked. "Why did anybody called a person as an animal?"

Serenity laughed lightly. "Usagi is a name that is found in a Japanese legend – The rabbit of the moon. There's also a story about a Moon Goddess. In anyways, it's a lot better that my brother's 'Kamekichi'

"Come may what?" the trio repeated.

"A tortoise is kamekichi in Japanese. My brother had a tortoise back in Japan and he named it 'Kamekichi'" Serenity explained giggling.

"In that circumstance, Usagi does sound better than come may whatever you call it" Ron said and they laughed again.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Feast begin

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let the Feast begin…**

"Welcome to Hogwarts all of you…" As usual Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. "…and welcome back all of you to another year of Hogwarts," Dumbledore said fondly and swept his twinkling eyes around the hall and lingered a while longer at the Gryffindor table.

"I believe that after the long journey, you are all hungry and sore, therefore, I will not take anymore of your time, but do let me warn you, and to remind some of you, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits," he gave a few Gryffindors a meaningful stare, "and our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would like to remind you that magic must not be performed along the corridors, or you will be subjected to punishment," he said specifically to the Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"We would also like to welcome two new professors in our midst, as you may have already notice is that we have a new professor to replace your last year's professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, for the Defence Against the Dark Arts subject. Let us welcome our new professor, Professor Remus Lupin," he said.

The shabby looking man stood up briefly and acknowledging everybody with meek nod as everyone clapped to welcome him. The loudest clap was from Gryffindor from Harry, Ron, Hermione and the Kensington twins and follow suit by the Weasley twins. If Harry trusts him, so would they.

"Is that…a blush?" Kimberly added among them when she spotted Lupin's cheeks with a tinge of pink and he was smiling.

Harry and Ron smiled widen and Hermione stifled a laughed and Serenity couldn't help but giggled at her sister's teasing nature.

"Of course, we also have another professor for the Studies of Magical Creatures, Professor Rubeus Hagrid," he introduced the other professor. The students from Gryffindor applauded loudest of course.

"Let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced after the applauded and cheers had subside.

There were gasps and cheers of awe as the food appeared magically on the tables. Everyone filled their plates with food and start eating happily while chatting and catching up with each another.

"Hey, does anybody know who those girls with Potter are?" Malfoy asked generally.

"Ei…Don't you know the Kensington twins?" one of his housemates said.

"If I knew about them, I wouldn't be asking now, would I?" he sneered coldly at him.

"They're one of the top ten beauties of Hogwarts," Goyle said casually as he stuffed his fat face and Crabbe grunted, making Malfoy sick.

_'Why did I get stuck with these idiots?'_ he thought. He glared at Harry Potter.

"Why am I not aware of these top ten thingies…?" Malfoy asked.

"Because there is no such thing as a top ten beauty of Hogwarts, Draco darling…" Pansy Parkinson said with sickly sweet voice. Draco Malfoy raised a brow at this.

"It's not official, it's only because they are one of the most talked about girls here," the boy, his housemate said with a shrug.

While they were eating and chatting away, Kimberly suddenly felt a glare, even though it's not for her. She glanced around and caught sight of a pair of cold steel glaring at Harry. She shrugged and looked away; even so she can still feel his eyes staring at her. She frowned slightly.

"Anything wrong?" Serenity asked when she sensed her sister's change of mood, making Harry who heard her look up from his plate.

"Are you not feeling well?" Harry asked.

"Just tired from the ride," she lied.

"Since when have you gotten close to the Kensington twin, Harry?" one of the Weasley twin asked.

"On the train," he said with a shrug.

"Oh…" the twins nodded and grinned mischievously, wagging their brows.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Fred…" Kimberly said tiredly.

"…and don't start any rumours, please," Serenity said sweetly.

"You wouldn't want to lose a friend now, would you?" Andrew grabbed Fred who was next to him and threatened with a grinned that somehow gave Harry the creeps, he gulped.

"Aww…a protective brother…" George teased "How cute…" he cooed.

"You've missed an 'over', George…" Serenity said giggling.

"Cut it out, Andrew," Kimberly said without looking at him in a serious tone but acted as if nothing happened.

"Yes, princess," Andrew said knowing better than to cross his sister and earning a death glare from her for calling her princess.

Harry looked from one sibling to the other. They are definitely different, probably because they grew up in a different environment. But Harry's hunches are telling him that that was not the reason.

The way Kim had told her brother off and him for calling her princess has earned him a fierce glare from her and wide eye shock from Serenity. Something was definitely different about them. In fact, he finds the Great Hall brighter with them around, then why is it that he never noticed them before.

_'It seems that Kimberly is their leader,'_ he looked at them judgementally, _'Nah… Could it?'_

"You're really 'loud', Harry." Kimberly said stifling a laugh.

"Huh?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

She had caught him looking at them and thinking hard. She cast him and amused smile, "What's bothering you?" she smiled with a slight grin.

"Nothing," he blushed sheepishly.

She smiled wider, she can't help but squealed, "Kawaii…!" causing anyone who heard her stared at her. She clasped her mouth shut, turning red.

"Hahahaha…!" Andrew laughed.

At his outburst, everyone, even the teachers, to turn to Gryffindor table in curiosity, and wanting to know what was so funny.

"MOTOKI!" Kimberly slammed her fist on the table causing the utensils to jump slightly. She was still blushing madly. Immediately, Andrew struggled to put on a straight face, though he was still struggling to stop.

"Gomen," he muttered. He ducked his head as another wave of laughter threatened to surface again.

"Excuse me," he stood up and walked towards the exit, his shoulder shook slightly as he was still struggling to keep his laughter. The moment Andrew was out of the Great Hall, another hearty laughter was heard. It took everyone by surprise to see that it was Dumbledore.

"Mou Ojii-chan…!" Kimberly said with a pout but she too could not keep a straight face.

Even Professor Lupin could not contain himself any further and followed his employer's example. This was the best he'd felt in years! Then, they were followed by the other professors, then those who found it ticklish, laughed as well.

"Now, now, shall we continue with our feast?" Dumbledore settled everyone down. Then, everyone started eating again.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Ka-chan finds Harry-kun adorable," Serenity said with a giggle. Kimberly blushed deeper and fiddled her utensils for distraction.

Harry blushed, _'Adorable?!'_

"Adorable?" Ron repeated as he nudged a blushing Harry. "Looks like someone's got an admirer…" he teased.

"I don't mean it that way, Ron." Kimberly said. "Harry seems to have something on his mind, so I asked him about it."

"Then, why did you squealed 'Kawaii' all of a sudden," Serenity asked. Kimberly grinned and then whispered something into Serenity's ears. Serenity glanced at him and grinned as well. "Kawaii…" she laughed and it sounded like bells, "Demo na, you're just thinking too much, Harry-kun." Serenity said.

"Really?" Harry said.

Serenity nodded, "Figuring us out does not take a few hours. You don't have to torture your mind like that."

"And I assume that you would just tell me about it?" Harry said curiously.

"We wouldn't be talking to you in the first place if we don't trust you," Kimberly said with a smile.

Harry smiled, "Another question. Why are the both of you squealing 'Hawaii' for?"

They both giggled.

"It's Kawaii," Kimberly said it slowly, syllable by syllable.

"It means cute, adorable or something close to its meaning." Serenity explained.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prison Guards

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Prison Guards**

The following morning, the students filed into the Great Hall for breakfast and as usual there were many interactions happening around. The first years were led by their house perfects as the start of their orientations. They will be led around the schools just like they were led into their dorms last night. They were briefed on their way to the dorm and in the dorm about the some basic rules and regulations of the dorms. Now as the new Head Boy, Percy Weasley, gave his last brief speech, Harry came in with his best friends and new friends.

As Harry walked into the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy and his gang made some really sissy gesture of fainting in attempt to provoke him, reminding him of the incident in the train. A wave of troubled thoughts washed over him as the girls quickly pulled both boys further to the front of the Great Hall so that they don't have to put up with those immature and rude snakes. He had forgotten about that!

Draco's eyes darted to one of the Kensington twins, the one who caught his gaze during the feast, their eyes made a brief contact then and now. His eyes followed her, while they pulled the boys from them, the Mudblood scowled and the twin with the queer hairstyle frowned, but hers was almost blank. It's rather obvious that she didn't like the treatment, but the lack of emotional fluctuation made him even more curious about her.

Harry frowned as he remembered the moment when he woke up on the train to Kimberly's voice calling him and her cold hand gently petting his cheek, and the professor's worried face. He shivered as he remembered the dark ghostly creature, Dementor, and a woman's scream before he fainted.

_'Who was that?'_ he asked himself. He heard it before but couldn't quite place his fingers from where he had heard it. He was pale and almost lifeless when the girls sat him down and barely responded to Hermione calling him.

"I'd like to see him face to face with those monsters," Ron said hotly, earning him a nudge to his ribs.

"Harry, don't worry about him!" Hermione said but he didn't seem to hear her.

Harry then felt a small warm hand covering his and looked down. Kimberly had reached to take his hand at his lack of response. Staring silently at it and then up at her smiling face, he turned his hand around and gave hers a little grateful squeeze, thanking her of the silent support. All of a sudden, he had an urge to ask her about the train incident.

"I heard a scream on the train when…" he faltered as he didn't know how to connect his words, "Did anyone else fainted?" he added.

"No," she said softly, "you're the only one and no one screamed when you fainted yesterday," she told him with a sympathetic smile and gave another squeeze.

"Harry?" Serenity said as she sat on his other side, "I think the scream you mentioned were your past horrors."

"Past?" Harry choked as he suddenly realised what she was trying to tell him. The scream belonged to his mother who sacrificed her life for him. How did she know? But then he remembered her crying hysterically, it dawned upon him that she has past horrors as well.

"That is the effect when a Dementor get too near to people. Dementors live feeding on people's happiness, although…you can't say that they are actually living," Kimberly explained slowly. "Muggles can't see them and they classified their effects on them as depression."

"Harry, don't let what Malfoy said get to you," she continued and smiled mischievously as she said, "I heard from Fred and George that he nearly peed in his pants when one searched their side of the compartment. That served him more humiliation compared to what happened to you," She supplied the information in a happier note. It did bring back the cheer in the group even if it was on the expense of other people's misfortune.

"Students, please settle down and give me your attention. We have an announcement to make." Professor McGonagall said above the noise as the professors came in quickly after her and took their respective places. Everybody moved quickly into their seats and turned to her. When she saw that she had their attention she turned to the Headmaster, "Albus," she gave a nod and gave him the stage.

"Good morning, students, I trust that you have a goodnight sleep," he said in his cheerful grandfather manner. "As Professor McGonagall has said, we have an announcement to make, do forgive my rambling as it grows with age," he paused as if he had been hesitating and then decided to drop the Dung Bomb, he said, "We wish to inform you that Hogwarts will play host for the Dementors, effective from today, and will stationed themselves at every entrances of the school for as long as it takes. This arrangement had just been made with the Ministry of Magic for the recapture of the escaped prisoner, Sirius Black." The students shifted restlessly and mumbling among each other at the grave news.

"Please be assured that their presence will not affect any of our school activities and the exciting visits to Hogsmeade and may I assure you again to perform your routines as it is like any other day. However, I only bid that all students be cautious that you do not give them any means to attack you," His wise face turned serious as he warned them, "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving. Do not fret, and I hope that you will enjoy your day." He finished and went to his seat and then breakfast was served. This breakfast was overall the most solemn breakfast Hogwarts have ever had since a long time.

Ron paled even when food was right before him, "The Ministry must have gone mad!" he said weakly, "Sending Dementors to a school,"

"What can they do? Their target was Sirius Black," Neville Longbottom answered him.

"If Black can escape from the Dementors, do you think Aurors could have stopped him?" Hermione reasoned against her displeasure of the situation.

"How can Dumbledore let this happened?" Seamus said.

"I think Professor Dumbledore had done the best he can to put distance between us." Kimberly said with a tight smile nodding towards the Dementors outside.

"But personally, I'd rather place my bet on Aurors than them, even if Dementors are the best for this case." Ron said.

"We share your sentiment, Ron, and they have far more potential to lose control than humans, but do make some sense, we have a limited number of good Aurors, and even they may not stand a chance against a dark wizard that has no morals." Kimberly replied with a frown, "And Hermione's right, if anyone can escape the Dementors, they can sneak past right under the Aurors' noses. We don't have to like it; it's been said and done."

* * *

Even with the disturbing news, the students soon managed to find classes more exciting than the last and a week has passed before they know it. Harry had a new hated professor, the professor for Divination, Sybil Trelawney, was absolutely off her rocker!

Their first lesson was the Art of Reading Tea Leaves and she seem to have took an interest in him, because he's got, in his first class, The Grim. He hates the professor's exaggerated behaviour toward everyone and her grim expression when she looked at him. She even scared the crap out of Neville Longbottom, telling him about his grandmother being in bad health and worse in a casual way. He'd never thought he'd hate anyone else other than Snape, Malfoy, and the Dusleys, but she's certainly on the list.

At least, he's not the only one who had facinated her, Kimberly had her tea leaves read by Serenity but it seems that, according to Trelawney, The Fates had a special plan for her, and said that she was proud to have a gifted student this year.

"Oh, she make a fine Seer!" Hermione mimicked the professor as they walked down the stairs to the next class. Hermione was delirious about Trelawney, complaining all the way in fury about her making grim predictions and the Grim Neville's grandmother and the Grim again. Harry no longer wanted to hear about Trelawney for the rest of the week and turned a deaf ear to Hermione's complains.

A soft voice whispered behind him, "Professor Trelawney said that the Fates had a plan for you, do you think...?" They hadn't a warning when Harry decided to turn around abruptly causing the girls to knocked into him.

"Harry! What you do that for?" Kimberly frowned.

"Sorry, didn't mean that." he apologised and looked at her. She hadn't smiled since Trelawney made her prediction. "Are you upset about Trelawney?" he asked.

She was quiet for a while as she took a deep breath as if to get rid of the stress she had in days she gave him a small smile. Between the two of them, Harry didn't notice that Serenity had left them and went to the group. "Her predictions of me came in two meanings, I have the gift of an Oracle, or rather, a Seer," Kimberly said in a tired sigh. "'The Fates had a plan for me' either meant that my destiny was sealed or I can be the unpredictable factor of a destiny." She said somewhat dejected.

"Is that a bad thing," Harry said, "or would you rather wish you had a death prediction?"

She shrugged, "Well, it could also mean that I'm a True Seer whose destiny is sealed from others, or I'm just a toy for them to dispose of, or both," She said in disgust. "A True Seer's future can't be predicted, do you know?" She, then, to his surprise, she giggled and it turned into laughter.

"Okay...Did I look funny or did I have something on my face?" Harry asked.

"Pardon me," she said between giggles, "it's just that...you've got the Grim,"

"Huh?" A now very confused Harry stared down at the girl in disbelieve.

"That was quite mean of you to laugh at people with a death sentence from heaven," said Andrew, who came out of no where. He reached down to pet the girl who had doubled over with laughter. She raised and waved her hand and stood up straight.

"It did looked like the Grim, but I think, Ron's prediction was more accurate," she said as she composed herself.

"Yer think?" Harry repeated.

"If it's any comfort to you, Harry, Trelawney's not a True Seer, so don't worry," she said in a whisper, "Come on, before we're later then we already are," as they broke into a run, "See ya!" Kimberly shouted to her brother over her shoulder, leaving the chuckling blonde in the open space.

* * *

**Finally, I've updated. Sorry for the delay. My pendrive was infected so...bravo, I've lost my files! Do be patient with me as I retype my stories for both When the Moon Meets the Star and this one. Do review so that I'll know what you guys like...**

**Princess Silverstar**


	4. Chapter 4: The Best Class & the Mystery

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**** The Best Class and the Mystery.**

Although Harry felt reassured by Kimberly's words, it is definitely uncomfortable to be the centre of attention…again. This was the most uncomfortable Transfiguration class ever for the whole class. They were learning about Animagus but the students were too distracted by Trelawney's prediction that they kept glancing at Harry as if he would fall dead anytime. And Harry kept glaring back at them.

A small sigh sounded from behind him and he turned back to see a bored expression on Kimberly's face and a wry smile on Serenity. He smiled in amusement, glad that someone was acting different from the rest. It reminded him of last year when everyone thought that he was the Heir of Slytherin. Fred and George were the only ones who openly joked about it, and it made him feel better.

Then, he abruptly turned back to the front of the classroom when Professor McGonagall's patience had run out and demanded to know what happened. It was Hermione who told the professor what had happened. Professor McGonagall scoffed at the report and told the class to not take it too seriously as the future is uncertain.

"I can assure you that the last student that had her death predicted is still very well and alive. And if you would please concentrate in class, you will be tested on this topic." She continued as she ignored the groans of the class. For the first time, Harry loved it when she do that, he grinned as he continued to take down notes.

On the way to the next class, his favourite subject, the Defence Against the Dark Arts, he looked around for Hermione. It was a shame that they never get an appropriate teacher for it. Where is Hermione anyway?! Then, he saw the Kensington twins ahead of him and he rushed over to them.

"Hey," he said as he fell into steps with them.

"Hey, Harry," they replied simultaneously with identical smiles.

"Did you manage to complete the notes for the Animagus?" he asked. He wanted to ask from Hermione, but she was never around lately.

"Um, yea," Kimberly said with a smile whereas Serenity gave him a sheepish smile.

"Can I borrow them? I still have some parts that I couldn't write down on time."

"Yea, sure, but you might have to give me some time. There are some important notes that I have all over my text which I want to add it into my notes before I get lazy." She said.

"How about we study together?" Someone interrupted. "There were some parts that I don't quite understand," the boy smiled charmingly. A Hufflepuff.

"Um, okay. But what's your timetable?" Kimberly asked.

"Er…Here," the boy dug his timetable out from his bag pocket and pass it to her.

"Well, we can meet up in the Great Hall since we have an hour's break after lunch, or would you prefer the library?" She suggested again.

"Erm, the Great Hall will be fine," he said suddenly nervous and pulled almost gently at his timetable, "See you, then." He called over his shoulder.

"What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.

Kimberly sighed and rolled her eyes. Serenity giggled and nodded her head to the back, "Andrew's at the back,"

Harry looked past the girls, and lo and behold, Andrew was there with his mates, glaring coldly at the place the Hufflepuff boy disappeared to. He vaguely registered that Kimberly turned to look at Andrew. Andrew's eyes suddenly darted towards them and then hastily look away and hurried away with his friends.

"Let's go," Kimberly said, shaking her head.

**…………………………………**

"This is the best DADA class ever!" One of the Gryffindor boys said as they were walking from their class.

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was the new talk of the school. For the first time, they experienced practical classes. They were taught to defend themselves against a boggart.

It was the most interesting class throughout Harry's three years in Hogwarts. It was interesting to learn each other's fear and watch them conquer it and turned it into something funny.

"Right, good job, Miss Green. Next, Miss Kensington," Professor Lupin applaud with a huge grin and called to the next student in line.

What the boggart turned into was unexpected. A tall beautiful woman with flaming red hair, pale skin, and wearing a purple strapless gown sneered at the student.

Kimberly was not surprised that the boggart took the form of that woman, but she stepped out of her line to her sister's side to give her support. All their classmates gasped at the evil look the woman portrayed but that was not all they were shocked about. Surrounding the woman was a black shadow that seems to be the source of her power.

Serenity stood rooted by the memory of her nemesis. Fear and pain gripped her that she had difficulty in breathing.

"Usagi!" Kimberly called as Serenity vaguely registered her sister stood by her side, but she was too absorbed by the woman. "Usagi, it's not real!" Kimberly grabbed hold of her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

'_Not real?'_ Usagi thought, choking on her own fear, _'The boggart!' _she realised. Her hand tightened on her wand and with renewed strength, she shouted out, "Riddikulus!"

The woman bloated and was forced to jump around as if she was being dribbled like a basketball, and the pitiful scream of the woman cause everyone to laugh. Serenity smiled weakly as she leaned slightly on her sister for support. Kimberly was helping her back as the class applaud encouragingly.

"Good job, good job! Why don't you give a try, Kimberly," Professor Lupin said.

Immediately, the twins stopped walking. Serenity looked at her sister uncertainly as Kimberly turned pale as she turn around and stared at the bouncing evil woman/boggart. Someone pushed her to the front of the line and the boggart turned into…her. Well, a darker her. The boggart her had a high and mighty air about it that even the proudest of Slytherins couldn't rival.

"Oh, look. What do we have here?" the boggart sneered.

The whole class became silent as they didn't expect it but they were anticipating what's about to happen. They were looking at Kimberly, waiting for her to cast the spell. But she was as still as a statue. The boggart began to lose its confidence and changed into a very handsome young man in medieval clothing. It roared and marched up to her, but it bounced back with a force that caused it to crash into the desks arranged along the wall. With lighting speed, it fled back into the cupboard.

"Ka-chan! Daijoubu? [1]" Serenity quickly rushed to her as she slipped onto the ground, but was pushed back by an invisible energy.

"Hikari!" The classroom door burst opened and Andrew rushed in and hurried to her side. The others tried to come nearer but they were forced back further. Harry watched as Andrew whispered to her and apparently calmed her down and helped her up.

"Go on and take some fresh air." He said softly but audible to them. Kimberly turned swiftly and disappeared through the door. Harry realised despite the shock a moment ago that her steps are light and soundless. Well, almost soundless.

Andrew straightened up and addressed everyone, mainly the professor, "I'm sorry, this must be a shock to all of you. My sister reacts differently towards fear." He said with a smile that reminded Harry of Lockhart their last year's DADA professor. He turned to Serenity and pulled her to her feet with ease.

"Daijoubu?[1]" he asked. She nodded and made a move to follow her sister but Andrew had a firm grip on her, "Dame[2] Usagi," he said in a warning tone.

"Demo[3] Ka-chan-" Serenity started.

"Ma ma daijoubu[4]," he said reassuringly and reached up to ruffle her hair, "Your sister is strong, she'll be fine." He said with a smile and then he frowned, "But you should be more careful when she is like that."

"When she is like what?" Harry couldn't help but asked.

Andrew turned to look at him for a moment and sighed, "When she feels vulnerable. Like what you see just now, she creates a force field around herself and only selected few is able to approach her. To those who force their way through…" he paused and breathed in deeply. He looked around the classroom before approaching Harry and pulled him away from the crowd and whispered, "She could have resolved to killing." Harry's jaw dropped in surprise.

"But it's a boggart, she knows that too." Harry replied.

Andrew returned him a look as if it was obvious, "Kimmy has very strong pride, unfortunately. She'll never use that spell on her double."

"Our parents are Aurors," he then said out loud for the benefit of those around them as he walked out of the room, paying respect to the professor. "It is only natural that we were taught how to defend ourselves against danger or at least survive from it. Do excuse me, professor."

"Well, that was interesting." Lupin mused with amazement at the power the girl has portrayed as he looked at the cupboard.

* * *

[1] Daijoubu? – Are you alright?

[2] Dame – Don't

[3] Demo – But

[4] Ma ma daijoubu – It's all right/ Don't worry


	5. Chapter 5: The Lost Case

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

**Chapter 5:**** The Lost Case**

This year is going to be another crazy year indeed. With the addition of the three siblings, lives are going to be more confusing and complicated then the year before! Harry sighed as he pondered upon what happened in the Defence against the Dark Arts class. If they could have caused such and uproar over trivial matters such as this why haven't he hear or seen them before? Harry thought to himself as he followed the crowd to the Great Hall for lunch. Once inside, Harry looked up and down the Gryffindor's table for any sign of his friends.

"Harry," a bubbly voice called out, "Over here!" It was Serenity, waving for him to join them.

Harry smiled and walked towards them and took the seat next to Kimberly.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.

"Yes," she smiled apologetically. "I must have shocked you from the way I acted,"

"I was surprised," he admitted, "but you were brilliant." Harry said sincerely. She looked at him sceptically.

"I'm serious. I don't think I'd want to make myself look ridiculous in front of the class." He said, "But who was that man the boggart turned into later?" He asked changing the subject and also out of curiosity.

Kimberly's eyes blinked a few times before realising who he meant, she looked away from him and then answered, "He…was a friend but also an enemy," she said sadly, "I'll tell you next time." She chirped with a sudden change of mood.

"Oh, poor Draco," a female Slytherin declared, "Got attacked by that nasty overgrown bird!" She added as the Slytherins crowded around her, looking very solemn.

Everyone, apart from the Slytherins, rolled their eyes at her exaggeration. It serves him right as far as the non Slytherins are concern. He had unwisely provoked a Hippogriff when the professor said not to. Draco Malfoy had been rushed into Madam Pomfrey's office by Hagrid immediately after that.

"I wonder if that git is in the hospital room, wailing like a three year old," Ron said with a snort, earning snorts from his fellow roommates who were close by.

"That and I bet he'll do worst," Andrew said with a low growl of disapproval.

This conversation was not missed by the Slytherins, of course, who immediately lashed out at them and both houses were roused to a fight with only the prefects of the three houses bothered to try to stop the fights, almost reluctantly.

"Silence!" Someone bellowed.

"What is this racket?!" A very red Professor McGonagall shrilled with embarrassment and rage. "Fifty points from both houses!"

The two houses glared at each other as Professor McGonagall deliberately placed herself in the line of fire between the two groups of hot tempered youths and start reprimanding her students while Professor Snape calmed his students by indirectly adding more insults to the lions. Once the students were settled, Professor McGonagall stood by where Harry and his friends sat and whispered to them.

"Mr. Potter," she started with a worried frown, "Words had reached Lucius Malfoy and I believe that, as you do, that he will take action in this matter." She said.

"Is Hagrid gonna get fired?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure about this but in anyway do try to comfort Rebeus. He had been severely anxious about this accident. You are the closest friend that he has in this school, but mind your curfews," she said and walked away from the little group.

They looked constantly to the professors' table and found that the large man had not turn up for lunch.

"This calls for an outing," Kimberly mused as the people filed out of the Great Hall.

"Are we ready?" the Hufflepuff boy, Joseph Marcus, from earlier asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to cancel for today. Something had just come up, but I've finished the notes," Kimberly said as she handed him her notes, "I'll be expecting it by dinner." She said as she walked off to another way. To Harry's and Andrew's satisfaction, she either had not noticed the change in the boy's expression or simply ignored it.

"Kim?" Harry called out after effectively hiding a grin, "Hagrid's hut is this way," he pointed to the Great Hall's exit.

"I know," she replied, "But I doubt that he had eaten, so I'm going to the kitchen to get him something. I'm sure the cook wouldn't mind."

"They would be more than happy to give you more than you need," her brother said with a laugh.

"I'll come with you then," Harry said. "They probably pack a whole elephant if you said it's for Hagrid."

"Then, we'll wait right here," Serenity said laughing lightly.

"Okay, we won't be long," she replied.

The visit to Hagrid's hut was not a very encouraging event. Hagrid had been so nervous and anxious about Buckbeak's trial that he had been very clumsy and scattered minded as he blabbered on about the date and rehearsed his testimony.

They offered help to research about the trials on magical creatures so that Hagrid would have something in Buckbeak's defence. They returned to the castle by curfew, feeling rather depressed for Hagrid.

"It will work out somehow…" Kimberly said when they walked through the portrait.

"Can't be too sure though, I bet Lucius Malfoy would threaten the Ministry if things don't go the way he wants." Ron said in disgust feeding their grief.

"Surely it will work out fine," Hermione said feebly, but suddenly fired up, "We'll just have to do our best in our research!"

"But, 'Mione, I don't think we've got the time for all this…" Ron whined, "We can barely finish our homework," he added in his defence and nudged Harry for support who looked away in ignorance to that statement.

"If you would have gotten your lazy bums to plan and finish them early there won't be a problem at all!" Hermione scolded him.

In that week itself, they were forced to find cases and points to help Buckbeak's case while struggling with their homework. However, most of it did not seem to support Buckbeak.

"Poor, Buckbeak," Serenity moaned when she was alone with her sister. "If it was up to our court, he would be free of charge." She declared conviction.

"Shh!" Kimberly shushed her. "Stop saying things so carelessly."

"What do you mean by that?" Someone said from behind them. They turned in surprised only to find Harry looking at them confused. They sighed in relief.

"It's only you, Harry," Serenity said in relief. "I was only complaining that if we had had our way, Buckbeak would be free,"

"I suppose," Harry said as he took a seat in front of them. Harry grabbed one of the books the girls had picked out and started to flip through the pages, feeling nervous for some reason he had yet to acknowledge.

Sensing his distracted mood, Serenity announced, "Ah, I forgot something in the dorm. I'll go get them. I'll see you both in class." She said as she gave Harry a wink as she passed by behind her sister, making him even more nervous being alone with the girl.

Kimberly looked up from the book she was reading when she heard Serenity's sly voice and gave her a puzzled look and watched her retreat. She then shrugged and returned to her book. About two minutes later, she frowned and flipped to a few page back.

"Any luck?" Harry asked in attempt to make a conversation.

"No," she said with a small smile, "We might as well as plan a flawless escape for Buckbeak, but I doubt that he'll want to fly too far from Hagrid."

"That's a brilliant plan!" Harry exclaimed, "Why didn't we think of it?"

"Wrong, Harry. It's stupid and unpredictable." She said. "Buckbeak is a proud creature and in his own terms, he doesn't find hurting Malfoy is wrong. And I've said earlier, he wouldn't want to leave his herd and Hagrid."

"Then, what are we going to do?" Harry asked as she shrugged in response.

"Hey, I thought I would find you here," Joseph Marcus said cheerfully as he appeared from one of the shelves and sat in the seat Serenity previously occupied, "Mind if I join you?"

Harry hid a scowl but didn't say anything and Kimberly just gave a slightly forced smile.

"What are you reading?" he asked as he picked some of the books to read its titles. "I don't think that these are in our syllabus," he commented in puzzlement.

"No, it's not," Kimberly answered as she skimmed through the titles of the page she was reading and flipped to the next page with an expressionless mask. "I just want to read them," she said curtly and Harry cocked a brow at her.

"Interesting," he commented without feel, "Are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked, "If you are, maybe we can go together," he said and Kimberly turned to look at him, "As a friend," he added quickly and flashed a smile at her. She appeared to be considering the offer and suddenly turned to stare at Harry as he was sitting opposite her.

"No, I suppose, I can't," she declined and she returned to her book, "I have plans on that day," Harry mimicked her actions in attempt to hide his smile and a frown of displeasure of Joseph.

"Well, the next time, then," Joseph said and didn't bother to hide his disappointment.

"Hey, Marcus," a boy came up to them. It was one of the Hufflepuff's perfect, Cedric Diggory. "Professor Sprout was looking for you," he said.

"Oh, okay thanks, Cedric," Joseph acknowledged but didn't move from his position.

"I meant, now, Marcus," the tall boy said giving him a stern look. Joseph grumbled unintelligently as he pushed himself up from the seat and walked away. Cedric waited for his junior to leave the library before turning towards the duo at the table with a gleeful smile.

"Tell me it's not my brother's doing," Kimberly said exasperatedly.

"I won't, then. Hi, Harry." Cedric said and gave her a grin as he propped himself on the elbow and bent down so that he rest his head on his folded arms. The three of them ignored the muffled squeals around them. "Aren't you gonna thank me?" he said.

"Thank you," she said with an amused smile, "but seriously, was it Andrew who told you to do this?" she said and then groaned when he grinned in response.

"I didn't tell you anything," Cedric said but was in away indicating a yes at her.

"Shut up," she retorted jokingly as she threw her quill at him.

"Your brother have a serious case of a sister complex," he commented grin and saluted her brother.

"Tell me about it," she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously at the pile of books on the table, to which he'd noticed, had nothing to do with their school work. "These looks a little complicate for a third year," he commented as he flipped through some of the books.

"It's for Professor Hagrid and Buckbeak," she said with a tired sigh.

"The hippogriff?" Cedric asked confused and she nodded. "Did you find anything?" he said with a sceptical look.

She groaned tiredly, "As expected, no, unfortunately. I might think I went crazy if the Ministry would give a fair trial to an animal. It's a lost case before anyone can fight it." She said with a thoughtful expression, "Unless, of course…" she said thoughtfully.

"What?" the two boys asked in curiosity.

"Well, I don't know, but time will tell," she said with a smile.

"You know something," Cedric accused, "Your brother does almost the same thing sometimes."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, "I just have a feeling that Buckbeak will be fine no matter what happened. Say, Harry, are you going to the Hogsmeade visit this weekend?"

"Er…I don't know…" Harry said as he thought back to his unsigned form, but he didn't want to admit it to her. So he said cheekily, "It depends on what you have in mind?"

"Um…I was just thinking if you would like to meet my parents. I mean, I know that they would love to meet you since you are the son of their best friends and maybe…" she blabbered, well aware of how weird and probably how inappropriate this sounds.

"I'd love to," Harry said over her voice, earning the attention of the occupants of the library and a stern glance from the librarian.


	6. Chapter 6: We Have Our Ways

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter ****6: We Have Our Ways…**

The day of Hogsmeade visit arrived, but it came as a total bummer for Harry, who hadn't got his permission form signed. It was embarrassing for him that he knew that everyone, particularly the Kensington twins, were watching him.

"It's okay, guys?" He said to Hermione and Ron, who looked at him sympathetically. A look he came to dislike.

"We'll get you some of your favourite from Honeydukes," Ron said as Harry turned around and pulled Hermione along.

"Harry," Kimberly called out and an awkward silence past through them, "I'll be sure to bring back some stories of your parents, and maybe you can come with us for Christmas." She said with a smile.

"Sure," Harry offered a weak smile.

As he walked through the hall, he suddenly had an idea and started to run back into the Gryffindor Tower. He ran back down from his room once he donned his father's cloak and ran as fast as he can towards the exit. But just as he was nearing the exit, he was pulled back by his arms by Fred and George who had miraculously found him.

"Let me go!" he struggled between the two Beaters.

"No can do, Harry," one of them said.

"Unless you wanna get caught," the other chirped.

"and your soul sucked out," the first one added.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade," Harry said with determination as the hood of his cloak was pulled off.

"We know," they both chorused.

"We're not stopping you," George said as the twins shared a mischievous grin.

"But before you go, we have something for you." Fred said as he pressed a piece of parchment onto Harry's hand.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"This, Harry, is the Marauder's Map," Fred said as the both of them launched into an introduction of the piece of old parchment they had nicked from Filch's office and showed Harry how to access to it and all the secret passages that leads them out of Hogwarts to various places. "When you are done with it, Harry, tap on it again and say 'Mischief Managed',"

"Otherwise, anyone can see them," George said.

With renewed excitement, Harry ran, fully cloaked, to the statue of the one eye witch that leads him straight into Hogsmeade's Honeyduke. It was a long journey through the secret passage but the promise up ahead kept Harry going. Plus, he had probably walked so far out in the dark tunnel that it would be a waste to go back. He carefully sneaked into the basement of Honeyduke and put on his cloak before he went out in the open.

* * *

The candy store was fully stocked with candies and packed with customers. Harry had to be extremely careful not to bump into anyone in his cloak. He sneaked out of the shop and began to explore on his own. He decided to go to the Shrieking Shack since there were wild rumours about the place being haunted. He was delighted to see Ron and Hermione visiting the premises by the fence, talking until Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks began taunting them.

"Woohoo!" someone cheered from behind Harry and flew over Harry causing Harry nearly cry out in surprise.

"Samuel, you slow down this instant!" a familiar voice of Kimberly reprimanded sternly.

Samuel was a very young lad who flew over Harry on his broom, a Nimbus 2000. He dashed over Harry and made a dive and skidded to a stop so near behind Draco Malfoy and his gang that they fall flat on the ground in shock, the force of his break send snow all over the fallen Slytherins. Their pale faces nearly caused Harry to double over with laughter.

"Not funny, Harry…" she mused silently causing him to look at her in shock. Their eyes made a brief contact as Kimberly sent him a smirk.

"Aww…Come on, 'neechan…" Samuel whined, "Where's the fun in going slow?"

"You could have hurt someone with your reckless flying," she scolded.

"I'm not reckless and no one got hurt," he stated, "Plus, I really want to see what's so scary about this broken house," he grinned. His grin strikingly resembled her older brother's, Andrew.

"You are not allowed to go into that place. Do you understand me?"

"But-,"

"No buts,"

Within the time the two argued Draco, who had recovered from his initial shock, stood up and dusted himself while looking both offended and confused, "What is this, Kensington?" he demanded, angry at being humiliated in front of a mudblood and a blood traitor.

Samuel looked at the pale blond before saying something to her in a different language. She replied him also in a different language and it set the Malfoy heir seething for being ignored.

"Oi! I asked a question," he said to her, demanding her attention.

She stared at him for a moment and said, "What does it look like?" She folded her arms to her chest in annoyance.

Draco snorted, "Looks like you are teaching your son to behave," he taunted and his followers laughed at the supposed insult, only to be silenced by Samuel who broke down with laughter.

"Genius, Malfoy. I didn't know I can give birth at the age of three," she threw back at him as Samuel laughed harder.

"Who knows…" he sneered as she snorted.

"Come on, guys. It's really a waste of time talking to someone doesn't even understand a normal human body's growth," she let out another arrogant snort, "Some pureblood, even Neville can retort better than that," she insulted and they left the three Slytherins, wondering what went wrong.

When they were a distance away, Hermione let out a laugh and began laughing harder, "How thick can Malfoy get?" she commented.

"Apparently very," Kimberly said blankly.

"Ne, who was it I flew over?" Samuel asked Kimberly.

"It's Harry," she lifted her hand to pull down Harry's hood and revealed Harry's head floating in mid air.

"Harry!" Hermione said disapprovingly, "How did you get out here?"

Harry shrugged, "I have my ways," he answered not wanting to share the secret just yet, "Why are you here?" Harry asked Kimberly, changing the subject as he pulled her along only to have Samuel planting himself protectively between them.

"Making sure this idiotic little brother of mine doesn't get hurt," she answered slapping her brother at the back of his head lightly.

"Ow!" the boy yowled even though it doesn't hurt.

"How old is he?" Harry asked.

"Ten," Kimberly answered simply.

"So, he'll be starting Hogwarts next year," Harry stated.

"Yeah," she answered as she turned to face Harry and pulled his hood back up to hide his head, "A floating head's a little unnerving, ne? Anyway, we'll soon reach Hogsmeade," she said.

"I'm surprised you both can see me. How?"

"Oh, we have our ways," she answered with a smile, "and since you're already out. Come on," she pulled him ahead in a small run, "Come on, you guys," she urged the others.


	7. Chapter 7: Hogs Head Revelation

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter ****7: Hogs Head Revelation**

"Oh, we have our ways," she answered with a smile, "and since you're already out. Come on," she pulled him ahead in a small run, "Come on, you guys," she urged the others. She led them back into Hogsmeade, but into a less populated part of the village and came to a run down pub called 'Hogs Head'.

"What is this place?" Harry asked.

"It looks creepy," Ron said with a frown.

"Scared, Red?" Samuel teased as Ron shot him a scowl.

"Hogs Head," she informed, giving her brother a stern glare for being rude.

"That's what the sign said, Kim," Hermione commented with a raised brow as the blonde beauty pushed open the door.

"We're here," she announced to the occupants of the place who were only two senior citizens, one of whose presence surprised the Golden Trio, two adults, a man and a woman, Andrew and Serenity.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione and Ron exclaimed.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure for you to join us," their headmaster welcomed them with a smile.

"There is one more person, grandfather," Samuel said, causing the Golden Trio to widen their eyes in shock at what the boy had called him.

"It's Harry," Kimberly said, pulling down his hood to show Harry's shock face which at the same time portrayed the urge to run, making the girl beside him laugh. But she suddenly stopped and pulled Harry's cloak back up as Andrew, in the speed of light, sped to the door, wand's at the ready and pulled open the door.

"Malfoy," Andrew grunted, lowering his wand, "What do you want spying on us?"

"Why would I need to spy on the likes of you?" the Slytherin spat out in disgust, "I was only exploring, I wouldn't have come if I knew your kind are here," he added when he saw the Headmaster inside as well and decided it was best to leave. He swept a glance at the older twin and saw her face turned slightly pale, he frowned worriedly.

Samuel hissed in irritation at him because he didn't appreciate his ways of talking, but if only his sister had not held him back, he would have crushed the smart-aleck beyond recognition.

When Andrew sensed that Draco Malfoy was a distance away from the premises, he lowered his guard, but the scowl never left his face. Everyone's attention was turned to Kimberly when they heard her groan and leaned on the invisible Harry. Fortunately for Harry, he is currently invisible, or else everyone will have seen his face red like a ripe tomato.

"Just when we thought we'd have some peace and quiet in school. Now the whole school is bound to know," Serenity sighed, voicing out her twin's frustration. They didn't want attention drawn to them because of their relationship with the Headmaster and the only people who knew are the professor and some others, namely the Malfoy elders and the Weasley elders.

"You should've just let me at him," Samuel said to Kimberly who responded to him with a sigh and shook her head with a smile.

"Someday, my little brother," she ignored an angry glare Samuel cast on her, "that temper of yours will come back and haunt you," she said and chuckled when Samuel returned her a pout.

"I'm not little," he grumbled to himself.

"Everything will be fine, dear," the woman coaxed gently, "Now, will you introduce your friends to us," she said. Kimberly moved away from Harry and Harry took off his cloak and folded it neatly.

"This is Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley," Kimberly introduced, "This is our family: our mother, Calista, our father, Ronan, our youngest brother, Samuel. Professor Dumbledore is our grandfather and beside him is his brother, our granduncle and the owner of this pub, Aberforth,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Calista said warmly, "Come and join us at the table," she invited.

"We didn't mean to intrude," Hermione said politely as they joined the family at the table.

"Don't worry about it, dear. We'd love to know our children's friends at school," she said and then looked at Harry with a motherly smile and suddenly blinking away her tears, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I just…you look very much like your father, but you have your mother's eyes,"

"Thank you," Harry said overwhelmed with emotions. They began telling tales of their younger days in Hogwarts and how they have met his parents but confusion broke out at the mention of Sirius Black. Oops, wrong topic.

"What do you mean by Black was friends with my parents?" Harry asked. "That murderer betrayed them?"

"Harry, please calm down and listen," Dumbledore told him.

"There was no evidence that Sirius had betrayed us all," Ronan said as the boy began to rage but was stuck to the seat.

"Let go of me, Kim," he said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I can't," she said slightly surprised that he could tell that she was holding him down with her powers.

"But he murdered Peter Pettigrew who said he betrayed Harry's parents," Hermione cautiously.

"I was one of those who arrested him. When we arrived, he just keeps laughing and let us take him. I was the one who interrogated him but he refused to say anything. I saw how broken he was and I believe he is innocent." Ronan testified.

"Black was their Secret Keeper. No one would have found them unless if the Secret Keeper reveals the secret to them," Ron said, "and he must have been a Death Eater to have led them to Harry's parents.

"Let me go, Kim," Harry growled.

"He was their Secret Keeper," Kimberly said, ignoring him, "But do you all believe that he would betray the Potters?" her silver blue eyes turned on her grandfather.

"I watched them grew up and I couldn't believe that Sirius Black would betray James and Lily Potter. While there was no evidence to prove his innocence, there weren't evidence that proved him guilty. There were only speculations saying he was most likely to have betrayed them because of his family background," Albus Dumbledore said.

"What family background?" Harry asked.

"The Blacks like our family are purebloods and like the Malfoys, they followed You Know Who," Ron spat, "Death Eaters, the whole lot of them,"

"Ron, be reasonable," Kimberly said, "Your family doesn't determined who and what you really are," she said in defence and turned to Harry. Her eyes softened when she addressed him, "Harry, I'm going to let you see something that I saw from my father's mind. It was Sirius when he was caught," Kimberly said as she closed her eyes in concentration and projected the memory into his mind.

_Harry sat at the rectangular table, feeling distorted. He didn't want to believe that his friend had betrayed them and killed one of them. The Potters were killed. He found out about that because the monitoring charm to their house in Godric's Hollows broke. The news had just spread today. But he was called into an assignment for about mass murdering after they knew about the Potters._

_The said friend was sitting opposite of him, more like slumped on the seat as if life had been sucked out of the man. The once young cheerful and handsome face had turned old in matter of hours. There was pain, agony and remorse in the man's eyes, eyes that shouldn't belong to a Death Eater, eyes that were blinded by rage and revenge._

_When he was caught, he was laughing maniacally, brokenly, in agony. He didn't even run or attack anyone of the Aurors unlike every other assignment he had been sent to where one of his fellow Aurors would be injured by spells cast by a Death Eater._

_"Sirius," Harry spoke, but it was not his voice he heard. It was Ronan's deep and gentle voice that spoke, "what happened?" he tried to coax his friend to speak, _'Come on, Sirius, give me something,'

_"I killed them," Sirius laughed brokenly, "That rat was right, I killed them," Sirius laughed again that heart wrenching laugh and then began sobbing._

_"Sirius!" Harry began shaking the man, "Tell me," and the memory was suddenly pulled back and brought him back to reality._

"Ka-chan!" Serenity gasped as her sister swayed from her seat, but was caught by their younger brother who stood protectively and supported his sister's weight.

Harry looked at Ronan's solemn face and realised that his face must have mirrored the older man's. "He couldn't have betrayed my parents," He didn't need to asked why Sirius was sent to Azkaban. The Ministry must have done something to keep it quiet. The thought disgusted him. The man's broken laughter continued to haunt Harry in his mind. Somehow he believed in him.

"Harry?" Hermione said cautiously.

"It may be a short memory but I could feel what Mr. Kensington was feeling, his beliefs, and his thoughts like I was him at that moment, and Sirius, the way he looked. It doesn't look like he had betrayed my parents." Harry said. "If he was a Death Eater, he would have attempted to escape. Why stay after he killed Pettigrew?" Harry realised something, "If he's a Death Eater why did he even bother chasing after Pettigrew to kill him when he could go back to Voldemort and stay hidden? Who was the rat?"

"Peter's animagus form was a rat," Calista said sadly.

"You said that Pettigrew said Sirius betrayed my parents before Sirius killed him," Harry turned to Hermione who nodded, "If Sirius was the Secret Keeper, how would Pettigrew know about my parent's death when the news regarding my family hadn't spread till the next day? How did he know where to find us?"

Samuel then looked thoughtful, "How did Sirius Black survive the Unbreakable Vow if he was the Secret Keeper?" That thought set its place as a puzzle in the case.

"What?" Harry asked, not understanding their reaction.

"You have to make an Unbreakable Vow to be a Secret Keeper. If you break that vow you'll die," Ron explained and Harry realised one thing. Sirius couldn't have betrayed them, "This means Sirius Black was not your parent's Secret Keeper."

"It's impossible I was the witness and the one who performed it for them," Albus said, but there was a lingering thought as he thought more of it.

Samuel spoke more, "There were many things we didn't take into consideration as. What if they changed the Keeper after that? Or is it possible for Sirius to reveal it to someone that could have possibly betrayed them?"

"I think the first possibility is higher," Andrew said thoughtfully. "Everyone knew how close Black was to the Potters. Everyone would have thought that Sirius would be the Secret Keeper and would hunt for him. If they changed their Keeper, even if they caught Sirius, they wouldn't be able to find the Potters because he wasn't the Secret Keeper."

"That sounds like Sirius," Ronan said with a soft chuckle.

"So, the question now was who the Secret Keeper was?" Calista asked.

"Peter Pettigrew," Kimberly said weakly as her head still hurt, "There was no evidence that he died. The Killing Curse is designed to kill you, not disintegrated you no matter how powerful, unless if Black wanted to. But why would he utter the Killing Curse when he wants to destroy a body? There was nothing left of Pettigrew but a finger."

"Then where would he have disappeared to," Ron asked.

"He could have apparated to somewhere else. He could have splinted himself," Hermione said.

"I think he turned himself into a rat and escape through the drains joining the normal rats. Probably cut of his finger for the Ministry for analysis." Samuel said and then mused, "A rat missing a toe...What?" he asked with concern when his sister jerked up from her position against him, her eyes shining with realisation as she figured something else.

"Scabbers," Harry and Kimberly said together and looked at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked when they looked at him, "You aren't suspecting **my** Scabbers, are you?"

"Ron, how long did you say Scabbers was in your family?" Harry asked as he remembered his first meeting with Ron on the train and he have told him that Scabbers had been in the family for ten years and that was two years ago.

"Twelve years, so what?" Ron said.

"Rats don't live that long, Ron," Kimberly said.

"You are not touching Scabbers!" Ron yelled pointedly at Harry.

"Mr. Weasley, we merely want to confirm if Scabbers is indeed Mr. Pettigrew," Albus Dumbledore said, "If he is, then he is a wanted felony and he could endangered your family and friends, if he is not, no harm done by making sure and I promise that we won't hurt him," he added gently.

"Maybe you can find him in her cat's stomach," Ron said sulkily.

Hermione gasped in horror at his accusation, "Ronald Weasley, that was low!" she seethed.

"What? Scabbers have gone missing for weeks! For all we know my poor Scabbers could've-," Ron raised his voice but he was cut off by Kimberly who slammed her hand on the table and looking royally pissed.

"Weeks!" she screamed.

This had rendered all of them silent. For the Golden Trio and her grandfather had not known that she was able to be this angry. But as for her immediate family it was known to them that she does have a scary temper even though she kept it under control all the time. Her siblings knew that she was probably reaching her limit with all this bickering.

"Weeks and you're still on this! Where's the cat?!" she demanded. Just then, there was a purr from the back door and Crookshank's was there, looking innocent.

"The monster!" Ron bellowed and received a fierce hiss from the proud feline.

"Hello, Crookshanks," Kimberly started, very calmly as if she had not burst out a few seconds ago, "Will you join us please?" she asked politely.

Ron and Harry were looking at her weirdly that she was talking to a cat as if it was human. Hermione was not as surprise because being the owner of Crookshanks she found that he seems human at times. She was surprise that Kimberly seemed to know this. The adults looked at her with interest as her siblings reacted as if it was normal.

Crookshanks jumped onto the table and sat in front of Kimberly and stared into her eyes. Harry being next to her and who was also observing her thought that he saw her eyes suddenly flashed a silver hue as she smiled at the cat. Crookshanks purred at her as if talking to her as Kimberly let out a little giggle and a confident smile graced her features.

"Thank you, Crookshanks," she said as the cat stood and gave a lazy stretch and jumped of the table and left them.

"Well?" Albus Dumbledore asked gently in eagerness.

"He said that the rat is no good," Kimberly said, "It didn't smell right,"

"Smell right?" they repeated.

"Its scent, it was different. Being a rat for so long, he did smelt sort of like a rat, but there was something off about the smell he said," she explained.

"Of course," Ron said indignantly, "Scabbers was ill even before the term started. It could be the medicine,"

"They were already fighting at first sight," Harry reminded but turned back to Kimberly when she shook her head.

"I felt from Crookshanks when he told me about his first meeting in the animal store was a…blinding rage," she said shaking his head, "and I saw for a moment an image of a man," she said contemplating the image, "Father, I wonder if you will recognise the man," she said as she turned to her father.

Ronan looked into her mind with Legimency and saw a face he never thought he'd saw again. His hand was clenched into a fist as he swore silently to hunt down the rat who has betrayed them all.

"I thought so…" Kimberly said softly, and then gave a smile, "Let's help Sirius," she suggested with a clap of her hands.

* * *

"What was that about?" Harry asked confused and frustrated. He was currently under his cloak out of Hogs Head on the way into Hogsmeade. Apparently, they have left the planning to Andrew in a unison thought, "So, Scabbers is really Pettigrew?" he asked, slightly trembling with anger.

Kimberly took hold of his hand to calm him down. Her touch had distracted him a little, "Harry, promise me that you won't go after Pettigrew alone," she said.

"So, he is Pettigrew," he said, narrowing his eyes as his whole being screaming for the said man's blood. Under his cloak, he is invisible to his two best friends, but to her, it was as if he was there without the cloak.

"Please, Harry, think of your parents,"

"He was the reason they're dead," he spat with vengeance.

"I can't doubt that but your parents died to protect you. Do you think they would be happy for you to act rashly and rushing into your death? It's a rather poor way to repay them, to repay those who have suffered for you. So, please, let us find Pettigrew and capture him, then you can choose to do what you want to do about him, okay?" she pleaded. She gasped as Harry pulled her into a bone crushing hug, his invisible form was shaking.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," Serenity said, "We'll see you both later, okay?"

A moment later, Harry calmed down considerably. He still clung on to her, thinking about how comfortable it felt. He wasn't one who opted for physical touches, being physically abused mostly by his cousin and his gang. His most intimate physical contact was with Hermione who always initiated the bone crushing hug. Of course, that was apart from the crazy group hug, he would always get from his Quidditch team and almost every one in Gryffindor. Now it was him who initiated it to his awareness. It felt good because he knew that he could trust her.

"Are you better?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," he loosened his grip and looked at her.

"Shall we go now?" she asked with a smile.

Harry turned and took her hand and only letting go when they walked into the more crowded area of Hogsmeade. They parted ways near Honeydukes as Harry needed to take the same secret tunnel back into Hogwarts. Kimberly rejoined with her siblings, except Samuel, and Ron and Hermione and headed back to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8: Serious Helpers?

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter ****8: Serious Helpers?**

**The Great Hall, Dinner,**

"So, how are you gonna catch Pettigrew?" Harry asked anxiously Kimberly halfway thru dinner, ignoring a look from Ron.

"My brother hadn't said anything yet," Kimberly said with a shrug and then looked thoughtful, "But having Crookshanks around's not gonna help. The rat is scared of him."

"So, just how are we supposed to find him?" Harry asked frustrated.

"I have an idea," Ron scoffed, "Why don't we take that bloody cat and cut him open? We might find what was left of Scabbers in his stomach." He said causing Serenity and Hermione to gasp, Serenity in horror and Hermione in and Kimberly glared at his stupidity.

"You are such an idiot!" Hermione screeched, banging her utensils onto the table in anger, causing everyone to turn to them, shocked. They wondered what Ronald Weasley did to make Hermione Granger furious, probably something stupid.

"If your rat is so damn precious, why don't you keep it locked up in a bloody fortified cage rather than let it loose?" Hermione shrieked as her voice shook in anger, "And don't you dare to blame my Crookshanks when you can't find him!" She said angrily when Ron wanted to open his mouth to retort. Hermione stood up without another word and stormed out the Great Hall.

The students began to recover from their surprise and started in hushed whisper and the Great Hall was filled with noise again. Harry and Kimberly turned slightly away from Ron, whose face had gone slightly purple, and sighed, shaking their heads.

'_That was uncalled for,'_ Kimberly kept the thought to herself.

"Ron, that was way over, mate," Harry said to Ron. Ron scowled and returned to his food.

* * *

Weeks had passed by and Harry was growing frustrated with their lack of progress. Christmas was hard to enjoy when Pettigrew is still in the open. He was starting to wonder if they were really serious in helping him and Sirius to clear his name. Hermione found him sitting by himself in a moody manner one afternoon during lunch time. Neville was sitting across him looking nervously at him.

Harry Potter is well known to be well mannered but people tend to be wary of him when he is in a bad mood and with good reasons too. To their knowledge, he was just a baby when he defeated Voldemort. Thus, earning him the title as the Boy who Lived. There was no news of him for ten years.

Then, when he enrolled into Hogwarts, he had faced and once again triumphed over Voldemort. They believed that he was really powerful, even when they weren't told the details. Last year, in his second year, he had faced the culprit who petrified students and still triumphed. Again, they weren't told the details. This year, right before the term starts, rumour has it that he blew up his aunt because he was pissed off. Naturally, people are careful around him in his bad mood.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked him in concern.

"No," he said with a light sulk, "Have they found him?" he looked around before spotting Crookshanks at her heel, strutting like he owned the place. He supposed Scabber, no, Pettigrew is not around in the Great Hall if Crookshanks hadn't gone berzerk. Hermione shook her head no as she too wondered if Pettigrew was found.

"So, where do you think could he be?" Kimberly asked her brother as they sat down at the table across Harry. She was frowning slightly.

"I can't exactly check every rat hole or the sewage, can I?" Andrew answered with the same expression, "This place has way too many secret passages, and he, being one of the Marauders, and a bloody rat at that, meant he knew about everyone of them. For all we know, he could have run away without us knowing." The older blonde said and caused his sister to groan in annoyance.

"I'm already sick of this," Kimberly grumbled, "I wonder how those two did it," she sighed in frustration. It took Andrew a while to understand which two she meant. It was one of the best pair of intelligence forces she has under her disposal.

"They are trained to do that," Andrew said and then realised something. He was about to suggest it but was beaten to it by his sister who immediately rejected it.

"Don't even think about it. It's out of their job description." she said sternly.

"How is it out of their job description to sniff out a rat, and if you give the order...?" Andrew said suggestively.

"No, Sol," she hissed his other name. The one Harry and the company did not know of yet. And Harry swore her eyes had temporarily flashed white, wait, no, silver. He was positively sure they turned silver. It went as quickly as it came. But Harry being a Seeker has very keen eyes, with the glasses of course.

"You know better than to involve the others? I don't need to bring those blokes in and complicate things," she said. She stood up, looking rather annoyed with her brother, "I'm going out for some fresh air," she informed and turned to head out of the Great Hall, going towards the school yard.

Serenity came in seconds later with a puzzled expression and sat by her brother, "What did you say this time?"

"I wanted to suggest that she call in Fox and Speed to help with the rat tracking," Andrew said with a shrug.

"No wonder she is in a foul mood," Serenity said with a sigh, "I agree with her though. Bringing those two in would complicate things and you know how Fox is within a mile's radius from her." Andrew grinned knowingly.

"He's even more protective of her than you and he's not even related," Serenity said shaking her head, "Plus, I think it would be a total waste bringing them in for such trivial matter, so we'll just have to work harder. He is, after all, a rat. I'd expect he'll be hard to find." Serenity sighed. She continued sternly when Andrew pouted like a child, "It's not that I don't want Pettigrew to be found sooner but bringing necessary people to involve into this matter might damage things. You know it, Sol."

"So, how about we go and visit Hagrid after class?" Hermione asked, changing the subject, made a mental note about this Sol business.

"Yes, he must be deathly anxious now. Let's go cheer 'im up!" Serenity agreed with enthusiasm. "I'll go tell Kim,"

"Is she going to be okay?" Neville asked. He didn't know about Kimberly having any temper but it sounds like there will be hell to pay if she is pissed.

"Of course she is," Serenity answered with a smile and turned back to Harry and Hermione, "She wasn't mad at anyone. She's just frustrated. If I'm right, she's just cooling down and tries to find out where the rat is,"

"How?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We have abilities that are different from magic, abilities that mould us into our character. We're able to wield one elemental power, or to some, more than one. For example, Andrew's element is fire and is able to manipulate fire. Kim was able to conduct multiple elements. Her true element is light. Her fire is the blue flame. She can also manipulate water and wind. That means she can also communicate with these elements. She is also able to work ice and all other elements that you can think of except darkness." She said.

"She sounds really powerful," Hermione said, stunned by the things she had been told.

"But why not darkness?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Hermione, but I'm afraid the saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility' is playing slightly cruel for her," Serenity added with a shrug. "As for your question, Neville, darkness is not an element. It's the absence of Light." Just then, Kimberly came back and sat down calmly. They were looking at her questioningly, but she ignored their gaze.

"Are we going to Hagrid's?" she asked casually.

"Yes, after our classes," Serenity answered.

Kimberly nodded in acknowledgement, "And Pettigrew is certainly still around," she added. "Only I can't tell where exactly he is,"

"You spoke with the wind?" Hermione asked. Kimberly paused before nodding. "What did it say?" Hermione asked again, being curious.

"The wind like every other element always speaks with wisdom." Kimberly scrunched her nose as she recalled her conference with the wind, "They never give you a straight answer. They only said that we will naturally find him."

"How long are we supposed to wait?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Kimberly said.

* * *

After their last class, they came to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. The half giant opened the door, saw them and stepped back to let them in. He served them tea and, as usual, rock cakes to which they decline politely. He still looked depressed.

Hermione cautiously asked, "How's Buckbeak's trail?"

"We are hearing the court's decision tomorrow afternoon," Hagrid said with shaky voice. "And Ron," Hagrid said a moment later, "you have to be careful in taking care of your pet," the half giant pulled out from a clay jar, a rat missing a toe.


	9. Chapter 9: Ratsacked

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

**I am so, so, SO sorry about not updating in ages. I've been trying to get the chapters ahead done so that the story don't sound so disconnected (not only for this story, but the others as well). I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of mine. Do review and let me know what you think and thanks to all of you who have waited for this and those who have made an effort to review my story. I love you guys!**

**Signing off!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ****9: Rat-sacked**

Hermione cautiously asked, "How's Buckbeak's trail?"

"We are hearing the court's decision tomorrow afternoon," Hagrid said with shaky voice. "And Ron," Hagrid said a moment later, "you have to be careful in taking care of your pet," the half giant pulled out from a clay jar, a rat missing a toe.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed happily, reaching out to the rat, "Hey!" he cried out at a peculiar movement the rat made. He looked around and saw Andrew had brandished his wand and had the rat petrified and cased into a confined box.

"So, there you are," he said, levitating the box to him with a maniacal grin.

"I think he'll be needing therapy after this," Serenity whispered to her sister who mimicked her grinning face.

"Well, let's gather everyone," Kimberly said as she pointed her wand out the window and light burst from the tip of her wand and took form of a phoenix flying away singing in its eerie note. "Let's get go to Professor Dumbledore. He'd want to be a part of this."

Ron had wanted to protest but Kimberly beat him to it, "I know Ron, but we need to make sure, or else your whole family will be in danger."

At this Ron was silent, but demanded assurance, "But don't hurt Scabbers,"

"We assure you, nothing will happen to Scabbers if he is not Pettigrew. We're only going to check to see if he is an animagus or only a rat." Serenity said.

"Wait a minute," Hagrid said, "Pettigrew is dead,"

"I'm afraid not, Professor," Andrew said, "We have reasons to believe he is very much alive, and we're about to find out,"

"I'm sorry, professor, we need to go now," Hermione said. It was obvious that she was angry at the moment. They quickly left and rushed towards the castle.

Kimberly's shining phoenix had returned to her and was resting on her shoulder, "Did you get to mom and dad alright?" Her phoenix cooed, "and to grandfather?" it cooed again. Kimberly smiled, "Thank you," It glowed brighter spreading its wings and faded into Kimberly.

"You know the Patronus Charm," Harry stated.

"Yes, Dad taught it to me during summer," Kimberly answered as she ran by his side. She then grinned, "He's probably having a hard time with mom staring at him now," Harry gave her a confused stared, "It's actually dangerous to attempt a spell or a charm before your time, you can damage your core badly if you are not careful. I fainted a few of times during the training." She blushed when she noted the look of admiration on his face, "You cast one in one of your Quidditch matches, who taught you?"

"Professor Lupin had been teaching me because of the train incident," Harry said.

They skid to a stop when a black shadow jumped in front of them, growling at them, no, at the confided cage Andrew was holding. It was a big black dog.

"T-T-The Grim!" Ron said terrified.

"Mr. Black?" Kimberly said cautiously, surprising the dog and the Golden Trio, "I know you are angry, but we're on your side. We want to help you clear your name; you want that for Harry too, don't you?" At that the dog looked at Harry and gave a low whine and bobbed its head once to nod. "You can come with us, but only if you promise to keep calm," Kimberly said. Again, it bobbed its head. Again, they started running into the castle and along the corridor, the portraits shouting the school rules at them.

Once at the gargoyle, Kimberly said the password and it gave way. They quickly rushed on the stairway and waited till it circulated to the headmaster's office, "Grandfather," Kimberly greeted. The others stopped short when they saw Professor McGonagall in the office, but Kimberly was not affected at all, "Professor McGonagall," she greeted. "We found him," She said to Albus.

"Found who?" McGonagall asked confused.

Just then, the Floo burst to admit the Kensingtons. McGonagall clasped her hand over her heart to see the couple again. Greetings were exchanged hastily, "I'm sorry, Minerva. We came here for a mission." Calista said with a smile.

"I hear that our kids have found someone who is wanted-," Ronan said as he looked towards the group of teens and his eyes fell on a familiar dog, "Sirius," he said overwhelmed by emotions. The dog gave a bark in greeting, but it didn't sound that happy.

"We give you Rattigrew," Andrew cheerfully said as he laid the cage on Albus' desk, opened it and threw the frozen rat on the paperwork.

Meanwhile, Kimberly mused, "You promised," to the dog whose paws were stuck to the floor, whining in frustration and confusion.

"You might as well give up struggling, Sirius," Harry said, "Pettigrew's not going anywhere unless Andrew un-petrified him."

"Let's place him on the chair," Kimberly said as she took out her wand.

Andrew placed the rat on the indicated chair and revert him to his human form. Kimberly tied him to the chair securely and un-petrified him. Pettigrew struggled against the binds.

"Don't let me make this more painful for you, Mr. Pettigrew," Kimberly said sweetly, but the threat was very apparent in her voice.

Pettigrew whimpered when he caught sight of Ronan's sad and disappointed face, "Ronan, Sirius," he gasped when Sirius returned to his human form. Dumbledore offered him a robe to cover him. "My friends," he said with an unpractised smile, Sirius looked at him murderously and would have pounced on him and shred him into pieces if not for Harry who suddenly stepped forward. They were interrupted by a knock.

"It's Remus Lupin, Albus," Phineas said.

"Come in," Albus said and the door opened revealing the DADA professor who walked in hastily and stopped short at the sight of his old friends.

"Remus," Sirius breathed out, "I've found him at last,"

The two men embraced with tears in their faces. When they departed, the professor looked towards the captive and his eyes became murderous. It scared Hermione and Ron to see such expressions on these adults, but it frightened them the most to see Harry with it.

Kimberly went to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder saying, "As promised, your decision," She had also let down her control over the dog animagi giving him his freedom.

Sirius and Remus moved to shield Harry from Pettigrew, both with wands gripped in their hands. They circled the rat threateningly, ready to strike at any moment. Pettigrew was begging for his life with everyone, but no one cared to step in. They turned their faces away either in disgust or in great disappointment. He then pleaded with Harry, knowing that his life is in the boy's hand.

"Harry, please. Your parents wouldn't have wanted this." He said to the boy.

"How dare you speak to Harry like this?" Remus exclaimed, both him and Sirius were about to hex him to hell and back again.

"Stop!" Harry bellowed, causing Pettigrew to look at him hopefully.

But Harry's gaze on him was anything but friendly. Pettigrew immediately cowered under the boy's powerful gaze, so powerful that even his father did not possess. No wonder, he was the Chosen One.

"Harry, don't listen to him," Remus said.

"I'm not," Harry said coldly, "But he's right. Mom and Dad wouldn't want their two friends to be murderers. We'll hand him in to the Dementors." Harry reached out his hand to take Kimberly's hand for support. It didn't matter whose hand, and she was right beside him then. She gave a squeeze of encouragement.

"James and Lily will be proud of you, Harry," Ronan said and went to the Floo to get Kingsley Shacklebolt for the arrest. Within minutes, Pettigrew was arrested. As much as the Marauders despised it, a fair trail was scheduled for Pettigrew.


	10. Chapter 10: Case of the Feather

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter ****10: Case of the Feathers**

**The Next Day,**

The next morning was a normal day at Hogwarts as many were not aware of the incident. But for those who knew about it. It was a relief. Anyone in Hogwarts can find their hero laying in the school yard and relaxing. It was a rather odd sight as it was still cold and the ground was still white.

"Hmm, I'm glad some of us are warm," Hermione said breathlessly as she made her way to Harry.

"The cold felt nice, Hermione," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione returned a grin, glad to see a happy expression on her best friend's face. In her opinion, he deserved all of it. She turned around and began walking back into the warmth of the castle calling out to Harry, "Aren't you coming in?" she asked, "The classes are starting,"

"Coming," Harry said as he sat up and pushed himself off the ground. He picked up his stuff and jogged after Hermione. The two walked in silence till they reached the packed hallway.

Classes went by quickly and the Golden Trio received a message from Hagrid to meet up by the lake and suddenly became aware of another case they have forgotten in their happiness.

"They've made the verdict." Hagrid said with his head hung low.

"Buckbeak's sentenced to death!" the half giant howled in grief.

The three teens hung their heads in shame for forgetting their friend's trouble, grieving together with Hagrid. When they returned, Harry turned to the two, suddenly remembering Kimberly's careless suggestion, "We have to break Buckbeak out,"

Ron and Hermione stared at him in surprise, "But how?" Hermione asked.

"That's brilliant. Why didn't we think of it?" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron. It's dangerous." Hermione glared at him.

"But brilliant," Ron said.

Hermione sighed in agreement. This was the last resort. Together, they made their way back to the Gryffindor Tower. They found the Kensington siblings sitting by the fireplace.

Serenity was on an armchair while Andrew was sitting on the three-seater couch, the both of them reading their own books. Everyone else was everywhere. As they approach them, they found Kimberly resting on Andrew's lap, seemingly in deep slumber.

"Hi," They greeted them.

"Hey," the two looked up from their books and greeted them with a smile.

"Where did you guys went?" Serenity asked.

"To Hagrid's," Harry answered, "Buckbeak's sentenced to death," he said solemnly.

"When's that?" Serenity asked solemnly.

"Next Thursday," Hermione said.

While the news was delivered, Andrew brushed Kimberly's hair, waking her up, "Hi, guys," she said as she sat up close to her brother.

"Hi," the three returned the greeting.

"Hagrid said that Buckbeak's sentenced to death," Serenity informed her.

Kimberly just nodded.

Harry couldn't help but observe her as he always has. He was intrigued by their odd behaviour and strangely calm composure. They are very different from the rest of them. Surely, people from Japan are not that different. They were completely in control of themselves.

"I didn't drool, so stop looking at me," Kimberly said cheekily.

Harry looked away, blushing for being caught, "Sorry,"

As everyone else began retreating into their rooms, leaving only the six of them, Kimberly asked them, "What do you want to do about it?"

"Remember when you said to plan a flawless escape for Buckbeak?" Harry reminded her.

She sighed, "It wasn't a practical suggestion, Harry," she said with a frown.

"That's why we ought to plan it," Harry said with enthusiasm.

"This isn't a life threatening situation, but if we are caught we will get into a lot of trouble," Kimberly added.

"We know," Ron and Harry exclaimed at her.

"You would know all about getting into trouble, don't you?" Kimberly muttered under her breath.

"Kim!" Harry said impatiently at her.

"Okay, okay!" she raised her hands in surrender with a deeper frown. With a sigh, she stared thoughtfully at the fire and then asked, "When is it?"

"Next Thursday," Harry supplied a little calmer.

"And the execution?" she asked.

"We didn't dare to ask," Hermione said.

"Nine of ten," Kimberly continued, "Beheading," she stated, causing the three to bit their lower lips. "The easy part would be breaking him out, the hard part was to make sure he stayed away," she said.

"Sounds like you have a plan already," Hermione said curiously, but the enigmatic eyes the other twin shot at her was spine chilling.

Andrew threw a smirk at Serenity who looked at her sister curiously. He stood up and stretch, yawning, "I suppose you won't need me for this, ne, hime-sama," he said. "Oyasuminasai, I've got morning duties tomorrow,"

"Oyasuminasai," Serenity and Kimberly said.

"Now, we must free Buckbeak and Hagrid must not know about this," Kimberly said, "He's too transparent for his own good. If this gets out to the wrong people, we will have snake senior and junior demanding our heads." She said, swallowing the urge to groan, "Secondly, Buckbeak must escape or at least had to stay hidden for a period of time. So, how are we going to get it to fly and stay hidden?" She said, "But I doubt we'll find a way tonight, it's getting late. We ought to rest."

**The Next Morning,**

Everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when the owls came in. Among those in the group, only Hermione has delivery, as usual a copy of the Daily Prophet. She fed the owl for its effort and carefully secured a few Knuts into the coin pouch on one of its legs. It made an appreciative noise and took flight.

She moved away a few things and untied the restrain on the newspaper and spread it open to read the headlines. After a while, she smiled when she found the article she found but then frown as she read. By the end of the article, she was shrieking in anger.

"I can't believe the nerve of them!" Hermione shrieked, causing everyone who heard her looked at her, "How can they do this? That wasn't true at all!" she shrieked some more. She was making a great impersonation of a fire breathing dragon at the moment.

"What isn't true, Hermione?" Harry asked surprised at her outburst, but knew that it must be a serious case if she would get so angry.

"Read it yourself," Hermione all but threw the paper to him and pointed out the article to him. It was an article about Pettigrew's trial. As Harry began reading, his blood boiled.

"What?" he bellowed, causing some more people to look at him, alarmed.

Pettigrew has been found guilty and his death had been a fraud, said to be set up by him and Sirius after they had killed the Potters. The Weasleys were mentioned, though not by name, have hid him in their home, in his Animagus form. The article also mentioned that they are still searching for Sirius who could still be around Hogwarts. The only good news about the article was that Pettigrew was sentence into Azkaban scheduled to receive the Dementor's Kiss.

"So, that's how they want to play?" Kimberly said, shaking her head.

"What's the matter, Mr. Potter?" His Head of House said from behind them. After hearing their outburst, she moved towards them to find out what was the cause.

"It appears to me that our community is beyond salvation, professor," Kimberly stated coldly, surprising the stern woman.

"Harry," Professor Lupin called out as the class filed out of the room and gestured the dark haired wizard forward, "I see you have read the news about Pettigrew's trial," he said.

Harry answered him with a hateful scowl.

"I understand what you feel about this, but I must ask that you keep yourself calm and let us handle this. The Ministry was, er, confusing to begin with. We must be careful with our dealings with them. We will make sure Sirius gets his rights back." Harry nodded with a tight grimace and exited the classroom.

"What did Professor Lupin wants, Harry?" Hermione asked Harry when he came running a little to join them.

"Nothing, he told me to stay calm and let them handle it," he told them as he slowed to a walk with them.

"Maybe we should do just that," Hermione said.

"What do you think, Kim?" Harry asked, wanting a second opinion, one that supports his view.

Kimberly stared back at him awhile before answering, "I don't like to sit around knowing the Ministry can't be trusted, but we have a more urgent matter to think of now." She stopped walking, looking straight ahead. The eerie sound of steel being sharpened gives them goose bumps. The executioner was sharpening his blades at a bench.

"But I thought they said it was next Thursday?" Hermione cried out in rage.

"Lucius Malfoy probably pressured the Ministry," Kimberly said, "Talk about pettiness," she blew her bangs. "Let go," she said as they continued on.

"Harry, they've got Sirius!" Lupin came running and shouting to them, "The Dementors found him!"

Unexpectedly, Kimberly suddenly cast her patronus skyward with urgency. She then turned to the baffled professor, "How did you find out professor?"

"I-I-I don't know," he said, "I was preparing for the next lesson when I felt a calling and I just knew,"

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as Harry broke out in a run towards the entrance of the school. The others ran after him crying out for him to slow down.

"Kim, the Dementors at the entrance!" Hermione cried out anxiously to her when she remembered.

"Went for lunch break!" the older twin cried out, "Professor, get grandfather," she ordered when she realised the man had matched their steps. Remus Lupin fell back in steps before turning around to do as he was told.

As soon as Harry broke out of the entrance, he looked towards the sky and saw the dark clouds over the Forest and knew that must be where Sirius is. The Dementors must have had him there. He ran towards the dark patch of sky as if his life depends on it.

When the others had stopped at the same place, Kimberly skid to a stop, causing the others to do the same, "Stay here," Ron and Hermione protested hotly. "Can you face a Dementor then?" she argued, effectively winning the argument, "Sere?" she said. Her twin nodded as an understanding passed between them. With that, she broke into a run after Harry.

As Harry ran through hundreds of acres of land in the woods, he heard the eerie song of Kimberly's patronus, and sent a prayer that it would save Sirius, that it could buy them time till help arrives. He reached a small lake in the forest and saw a legion of Dementor surrounding a figure in black, lying on the ground. But he knew all is not lost yet, for right beside the fallen man was a glowing bird with wings outstretched over the man, singing in its eerie voice, creating a barrier around itself and the man.

Relief however was short lived when the Dementors sensed his presence and began to float towards him. Remembering his private lessons with his surrogate uncle, he brandished his wand and held fast on a memory to cast a patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!" he cried out and a white shield spanned across his front from the tip of his wand.

He managed a few seconds before his patronus died out, leaving him vulnerable. He tried to conjure another one, but the Dementors were too near to him and had begun feeding on him ravenously. He heard his mother's cry for him once again when something white shot at the Dementor on him.

Harry fell on all four and looked up with great effort to see Kimberly's patronus furiously striking at any Dementors coming near him or Sirius.

Someone ran up to him from behind and dropped next to him, "Stop being so reckless," the person cried out anxiously. It was Kimberly. Harry wasn't sure to feel relief or anxiousness for her presence.

"You shouldn't have come," he managed weakly.

"And let you run to your death!" she scolded, her voice was shaking.

Her patronus was still zipping through the air at the Dementors that are dangerously close to them, her breath was heavy, Harry assumed was from running, but little did he know he was not entirely right. But he would soon realise that when he turn to look at her.

She drew him up and went to where Sirius laid unconscious. He turned and saw her face growing pale and weak. She was suffering as she drew precious air, her eyes brimming with tears and her expression was that of great grief, unimaginable to him.

They crumbled next to Sirius as their strained bodies demanded rest. Kimberly had stubbornly cling onto consciousness as she propped herself up on her elbow, focusing on her patronus as it fought valiantly as hundreds upon hundreds came on them, drawing it back to them to stand vigil in defence. However, Harry could see that she could not hold on any longer as her body slacked and her arms shaking.

Harry drew her into his arms before they hopelessly succumbed into darkness, but it was not before he spotted a glowing white stag, charging over the waters to them, chasing the Dementors away. _Dad._ It was his last thought before he let darkness take over.

Harry woke up to the familiar smell of potions and anxious voices of his two friends. He opened his eyes and squinted at the light pouring in from the tall stain glass windows. He saw the familiar ceiling and the anxious faces of his two best friends.

"Harry," they said in relief.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked with concern for him.

He remembered what happened before he lost consciousness and shot up from the bed, "Where's Kim? Where's Sirius?" he asked them.

"She's here," Serenity said from across the room. He nearly sighed in relief but the murderous glares her brothers shot him made him froze. "Sirius, all thanks to grandfather, was kept locked in the highest tower," she answered his second question.

"How can you say that?" Ron raised his voice.

"Or would you rather his soul sucked out?" Samuel spat at him.

Harry got off his bed and crossed over to their side, wanting to see for himself that Kimberly was indeed okay. Her brothers made to block his path when Serenity voiced out, "Let him through,"

Andrew reluctantly stepped aside but Samuel stubbornly stood his ground.

"Samuel, be reasonable, what harm can he do to us?" Serenity said.

Samuel finally stepped aside revealing a smiling Serenity who made way for him at the side of her sister's bed. Their mother was sitting on the other side of the bed, casting him a small but motherly smile, "How are you feeling, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Fine, thank you," he said and hesitantly added, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for her to get hurt," Serenity laid her hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Calista smiled at him, "I know, and we blamed no one for it. I'm only glad to find all of you safe," she said, "We arrived just as the Dementors flee and I thought," her eyes watered again, "I never thought I'd see…"

Kimberly stirred and everyone crowded around her bed and waited for her to fully wake. She stared at each of them for a moment before she let out an exasperated groan. "What time is it?"

"The sun is setting," Andrew said.

"Buckbeak's passed three hours ago," Samuel added to it, causing their mother and the Golden Trio stared at them blankly.

"A'right, let's save Beaky," she hopped off the bed.

"Let's go!" Serenity cheered but stopped short when her sister raised a hand to slow her down.

"Harry has to go," she said.

"I don't understand," Hermione said, drawing the group's attention to her.

"Three turns will do," she winked at her.

Hermione's mouth hanged open and her hand went to her chest. _'How did she know?'_ she thought to herself. She snapped out of it and pulled at the gold chain that was hidden under her clothes. "Harry, come here,"

Harry walked dumbly to her without any knowledge of what to expect in this. Andrew caught his arm and whispered darkly to him, "This is your chance for redemption,"

"Sol!" Kimberly reprimanded him. The twins glared at him, making him shrink away. "Make sure no one sees you," she warned turning to them.

Hermione nodded with a determined look on her face and the two faded and disappeared into thin air.

"Where are did they go?" Ron exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11: Silver Lily

**Harry Potter and the Wars of Heaven by Princess Silverstar**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HP & SM**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Silver Lily**

Everything faded and the hospital was suddenly empty and the sky was brighter as it was before everything went wrong. Harry looked at his surroundings in confusion silently noting to himself the difference between the infirmary that he was in seconds ago and the one he is in now. Where did everybody go?

Hermione pulled off the gold chain from them and hid it back in her clothes, unfazed by the changes and dragged Harry out of the medical room.

"What happened?" Harry asked, as he easily matched her strides.

Hermione swirled around meeting him and pulled him in to an abandoned hallway and pulled out the gold chain again to show Harry the peculiar pendant and explained to him in a quiet voice, "This, Harry, is a Time Turner," she said holding up the pendant which was actually a tiny ball-like device with rings around it, "It allows us to go back in time up to a certain number of hours. Professor McGonagall requested this for me so that I could catch up with my classes all year round," she finished.

"We went back in time," Harry said in astonishment.

"Yes," she said.

"Bloody hell!" he swore.

"Come on, Harry, and we can't be seen," she urged as she pulled him with her.

Within minutes, they sneaked out to Hagrid's and found Buckbeak tied to a pole on Hagrid's pumpkin patch. Hagrid was in his hut, the half giant was grieving for the hippogriff already. Loud sniffs muffled moans were heard from inside the hut.

"Buckbeak's still alive," Harry said with astonishment, "Come on," Harry urged.

"Wait!" Hermione stopped him, "They have to first see Buckbeak or they'll think Hagrid's let him go. Hagrid will be in trouble," she explained.

She turned, anxiously waiting for the executioner to arrive, and saw a few people coming from the school, escorted by the Headmaster, "Come on," she pulled him into the forest amongst the thick shade.

They watched silently as Dumbledore led Fudge and the executioner to Hagrid's hut. Minister Fudge stopped to look at the hippogriff. Buckbeak sat upright proudly, unaware of its predicament.

"Pity," Fudge muttered under his breath.

"Would you like to have a cup of tea, gentlemen?" Dumbledore said casually, "Hagrid makes the best tea,"

"Yes, please," Fudge said earnestly, grateful for the refreshment.

Dumbledore knocked at Hagrid's door and waited for Hagrid to open the door.

"Hello, my friend," Dumbledore said, "Would you mind making us some of your delicious tea?" he asked.

Hagrid allowed them in and sullenly put the kettle to boil as Dumbledore hosted the guest and launched into small winded talks yet again. Minister Fudge looked as if he wanted to say something about his attitude but Dumbledore distracted him so much that he ignored the half giant.

When they are sure that they will not be discovered, they took the opportunity to get to Buckbeak. Harry bowed to Buckbeak and waited for Buckbeak to bow, giving him his approval. Harry went straight to loosen the rope that was tied to the pole. He grabbed the rope and pulled...but the hippogriff wouldn't budge.

"Come on, Buckbeak," Harry said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull the beast again.

Hermione noticed that Buckbeak was getting agitated and might make a big scene and get them in trouble. She looked around and saw the dead ferrets Hagrid had shot for Buckbeak. She quickly grabbed a few, hanging some on around her shoulder and grabbed a few more in both hands and hurried back to Harry and Buckbeak.

"Come on, Buckbeak," she whispered to the hippogriff, dangling the ferret as bait.

At this, Buckbeak moved towards Hermione eagerly. They brought Buckbeak deep into the forest occasionally feeding a ferret to Buckbeak.

"Where do we go, Hermione?" Harry asked with a great big sigh.

"We wait," Hermione said with a nod, "Until Sirius is caught," They agreed to wait and break Sirius out from the highest tower later.

Silence took over as Harry thought about what had happened earlier when he ran to save Sirius. He thought of the pain and grief that was on Kimberly's face and wondered what had happened in her past that had affected her so. Then, the white stag reappeared in his mind.

"Hermione," he said to her in excitement, "Come on,"

"Harry?" Hermione called to him as she hastened her pace to catch up with him.

Sounds of shrieks reached their ears, Hermione lifted her head to see the sky has turned dark and she realised with horror that this was where Sirius was caught by the Dementors.

From across the lake, they both peeked out from behind a rock. Well, Hermione peeked, but when she saw that Harry stood upright in plain sight, she dragged him down into the cover.

"We mustn't be seen!" she hissed at him.

"Why?" he said, still not realising what effect or rather consequence it'll bring.

"Harry, what will you do if you saw yourself?" she asked.

"I think I'd go mad," Harry said after thinking for a second.

"Exactly," Hermione said, "There are wizards who tempered with time ended up tragically because they saw themselves," Harry nodded, accepting the explanation; although not quite understand it to the fullest, yet. "What are you looking for?" she asked, when she noticed that he wasn't concern for his past self but rather was looking around for something.

"I saw my dad, he saved us from the Dementors," Harry said, "I really did. It was his patronus that saved us," he insisted when shock and sympathy was apparent on her face.

"Right there," he pointed to the side of the lake ten meters ahead of them.

"Harry," she started cautiously as she watched the dreadful scene unfold in front of her. Even though, it seemed that the phoenix patronus was doing a good job in fighting off the dark creatures, the stumbling form of her two friend's showed that they are weakening.

Harry kept muttering fervently that his dad will be there. She watched as the past Harry and Kimberly stumbled to Sirius and crumbled. The patronus sat near them standing in defence but it was gradually losing its brilliance. She knew that if help will not come any time. They'll be lost.

"Harry, you're dying," she said sadly.

Harry suddenly shot out of his spot and ran to the spot he was pointing to earlier and cried out, "Expecto Patronum!" The white stag shot out of his wand and charged fearlessly towards his fallen past, his thoughts focused on the girl his past self had in his arms, the first time they have met on the train and thoughts of how much she had intrigued him.

His patronus returned to him as the Dementors flee, "Prongs."

He realised then, his father lives in his heart. A frantic cry from across the lake caught his attention, a horrified mother worried for her child who looked lifeless in the arms of an equally pale boy. He watched as Professor Dumbledore, her father, Ronan, and another man hurriedly took them back for treatment.

Harry took the opportunity run into a shaded place. Hermione took him to a place where they are more hidden but nearer to the castle. Then, the sun sets and the sky rapidly turned dark.

"Come on, it's time," Hermione said as she approached Buckbeak.

Harry once again bowed to Buckbeak and waited for it to return the bow. Buckbeak was now so familiar with Harry that it did not hesitate at all to return the bow and lowered itself onto its knees to allow Harry and Hermione to sit on it. Harry urged Buckbeak to kick off the ground.

Hermione crushed herself tightly against Harry as she was not a fan of flying; the only scar in her perfect result was her flying lesson in her first year. They broke Sirius out of his cell and flew to the ground.

Harry and Sirius reluctantly said goodbye and the teens watched as Sirius and Buckbeak flew away into the night. Hermione had to spur Harry a little to get them back to the hospital wing on time. They reached the hospital wing just as they heard Ron cried out, "Where did they go?"

They burst into the room, panting for breath, but smiling with satisfaction that all is well now.

"How are you there when you were just here?" Ron said.

"That's ridiculous, Red," Samuel said smugly to him.

"Really, Ron," Harry said as a grin broke through his face, "how can I be in two places at the same time," he said, causing the others to outright laugh. Ron wanted to rebuke at that, but set to glower at the younger boy.

"Let's go, I'm starved," Kimberly turned around and walked towards them and the others followed, casting a smile at Harry.

* * *

Words spread like wild fire the next day and everyone learned of the escape of Sirius Black. As usual rumours and speculations began to spread but all the excitement mellowed down as work began to pile up again and exams are coming soon.

"Hey," Harry greeted the older twin, "Sleeping okay?" he asked, remembering how exhausted he had felt this morning even though he had been healed from the Dementor's effect. She answered with a smile at his inquiry but did not say anything. "Do you mind if I asked you something?" he asked after hesitating for a moment.

"You already did," she said with a cheeky smile.

"Make that two then," he shot back with a smirk and then nervously asked, "When you came after me, how are you? I mean, you were having trouble as well,"

Kimberly shrugged, "I try not to think of anything else but to save the innocent and desperately holding on to happy thoughts. But more than anything how are you?" she returned the question.

"I am, 'cause of you," he admitted with embarrassment.

Kimberly gave him a puzzled glance, "How so?"

Harry's heart dropped at her clueless demeanour, not that he was expecting anything, but this was not what he had expected.

"Actually, do you mind if I ask you some very personal question?" he asked. She indicated for him to go on, but his question robbed her calm façade, "Your past, what's it like?"

Kimberly took a deep breath. She knew he meant the past that had surfaced in the presence of the Dementors. She bit her lower lip as she considered telling him the truth. A few seconds later, she gave a sigh and told him their tale, "My siblings and I are sort of refugees," she started softly, "I don't even know where to start with. It's complicated," she added, "But I suppose I could start with-,"

A scream suddenly broke through the mundane environment sharply. Everyone who was in the Great Hall froze, startled by the sound of trouble. Immediately, the professors rushed out of the hall to investigate, leaving the prefects in charge of the students' safety. The scream had made her feel unsettled. At that, she ran out of the hall sprinting past the professors towards where her gut feeling led her. Harry followed her and was able to catch up to her without any trouble.

Andrew was already there when they came and was fighting against it. The 'It', Harry had no idea what to call it. 'It' looked like a human with tendrils attached on it's back, moving about like snakes. Its body has two shades blue and its face was bore no expressions, no, there wasn't even a face.

Its tendrils shot at Andrew relentlessly and Harry's jaw dropped as he watched Andrew threw himself into series of somersault and nearly impossible movements to avoid and attack the creature... with a sword?

"Watch out!" Kimberly shouted as she noticed something coming at her brother's back. She threw out something that was in bright silver light. The light sliced the tendril that Andrew wouldn't be able to avoid and would have been pierced through if it wasn't for her.

The creature, despite being expressionless, froze for a second, as if realising her presence, before more tendrils sprout from its back and began attacking her. She quickly pushed Harry out of harms way with a force he didn't know she possesses and expertly evaded the tendrils. Soon, she had waltzed her way into the fight with a set of blazing silver rings in her hands that had suddenly appeared.

Harry was completely stunned by what was unfolded in front of him, the abomination and the graceful defenders against it. By this time, the professors had arrived and were more stunned by the new encounter than Harry was. Someone gasped in horror and he saw that it was Serenity.

Kimberly cried out to Harry, "Harry, get Sere away from here!"

Serenity had rounded up from the corner, coming into the scene. She had felt a bad vibe from a few halls away and had sensed her brother's annoyance through their mental connection and had come to investigate. Although, she had heard the fight going on, she had not expected to see a monster. The creature had sensed her presence, let out a shriek and charged at her.

"Oh...no, you don't," a voice said menacingly.

A vine shot out from the opposite end of the hall from Harry and the professors, caught the creature on it's neck, causing it to jerk backwards. Unfortunately, that didn't kill it. The voice was Samuel, the youngest of the Kensington siblings, and had appeared out of nowhere.

Without wasting time, Harry turned around to do as he was told, dragging the protesting girl with him. Then, they heard a sound like piercing through flesh and a painful gasp.

"LIGHT!" Andrew and Samuel cried out.

Harry turned around, his heart beats faster at the tone of their furious and vengeful voice, and his blood ran cold with what he saw. Kimberly glared painfully at the monster as she empowered a silver ring (for it was now that Harry and the others would be able to see in plain sight) with her right hand. But it was proving difficult as there was one snake like tendril protruding from her abdomen and moving about, happy that it has 'made a kill'. The creature had somehow managed to pierce its tendril through her from the back.

What happened right after was a blur, Kimberly, although in pain, had threw her ring at the creature to make a swift kill. But what surprised everyone was Harry. He had suddenly charged against it with a sword that had suddenly appeared in his hand and sliced the creature's head clean off its shoulders just as her ring made contact with the creature abdomen. It disintegrated into dust, including the tendril that had pierced through her body.

Kimberly fell to the floor, submitting immediately into darkness and her blood quickly drenching the floor around her. Anyone seeing this would have grown faint at the rate of the pool of blood formed on the ground as some of the professors are now. Her siblings and Harry had rushed over to her immediately with Andrew crying out urgently for Serenity.

Serenity pushed her way through the professors and in knelt in her sister's pool of blood, her hands clasped together as if praying, white light burst from her hands and she placed her glowing hand to hover over the enormous wound on her sister's abdomen. The wound closed completely under her palms. When Andrew was sure that Kimberly was no longer in a critical condition, he stopped Serenity, "That's enough, let her recover by herself from here."

Serenity stopped with a relieved sigh, retracted her hands, the light emitting from her hand faded, a sob threatening to wrecked through her throat. Andrew comforted the younger twin with a rub on her head (with a hand that was barely tainted with red, of course) and lifted the unconscious girl, turning to Madam Pomprey.

"Madam Pomprey, I'll need some Blood Replenishing Potions for her," he requested to the elder witch.

Madam Pomprey came out of her shock and ushered Andrew, rushing to the hospital wing so that they could began treating the previously wounded girl.

"Samuel, clear the scene," Andrew ordered as he walked away.

Samuel groaned because he was yet again left with the dirty job. With a defeated sigh, however, he did as he was told. He knelt down on one knee and reached out to touch the cooling precious blood of his sister, wasted, thanks to a mindless creature. His hand curled into a fist as an expression of pain and self loathing crossed his young features. He held his hand above the pool of blood in concentrated on it.

As everyone looked on, a plant sprouted out from floor. Its roots grew as it was soaked in the blood and began to absorb the precious red liquid dry. It grew as the blood nourished it, a silver flower in the appearance of a lily blossomed from its tip.

When it had done its job, its roots wrapped itself around Samuel. The boy smiled as the plant latched itself on him from his calf to his shoulder. His free hand reached up and picked the flower, "Thank you, Blossom," he said as the plant withered and faded. He turned to look at the dumbfounded crowd and then turn to his sister.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She gave a tearful nod. "She'll be okay," he said reassuringly.

He turned back to the professors and waved his hand at them as if to dismiss them but he was actually erasing their memory of this event and planted some fake memories to throw them off the scent. They turned around and walked back to the Great Hall under his command.

"Come on," Samuel said to the older teens.

When they have reached the hospital wing where Andrew had brought Kimberly to recover with the help of potions the matron gave her. Andrew sat on the chair next to the bed she was assigned to, waiting for the others to arrive.

Harry was somewhat out of his body. He had not realised that he had followed them for minutes and certainly was not aware that he was still holding a sword. He was in fact trying to sort things out in his mind.

"How is she now?" Samuel asked his older brother.

"Recovering," Andrew answered him and turned around to them. The oldest male looked over his youngest sister and was reassured that she was not harmed and turned to Harry who wasn't quite here. "Harry Potter," he called and broke the teenager from his trance.

Harry suddenly felt exhausted, exhaled and sank onto one of the beds. He dropped the sword, causing a solid clang on the stone floor. Harry stared at the sword. Recognising it, he exclaimed in shock, "Where did that come from?"

"What happened?" Madame Pomprey demanded, running as fast as her old legs can carry her.

"Sorry," they apologised.

Her eyes zeroed on the weapon and looked at each of them suspiciously. Andrew sighed and took charge of the situation. He bent down to pick up the sword and handed it back to Harry.

He turned to Madame Pomprey and asked, "Madame Pomprey, could you leave us for a moment, please?" he asked pleadingly with her, "Sorry," he called after her as she left with an 'hmph'.

"The Sword of Gryffindor," Harry stated as he examined the pure silver blades and its golden and ruby hilt, "How di-,"

Harry was about to ask how did it appear when Samuel shrugged, "You summoned it," he said.

"I don't remember doing it,"

"But you did," Serenity told him and looked at him apologetically, "I'm very sorry, Harry," Serenity said to him, "We brought you into this,"

"Well, now that the excitement had gone down, you should put it away," Andrew said casually.

Harry looked at him as if he had grown three heads. He couldn't possibly walk up to Professor Dumbledore to return the sword that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

Seeing his confused look, he explained, "Artefacts as old as this, and goblin made, I believe, has magic coursing through it, some call it spirits. This sword, you have summon it once, didn't you?"

"Last year, in the Chamber of Secrets," Harry nodded.

Andrew casually took in the information, "This sword had bonded with you then. That is why you were able to summon it. You have to learn how to put it away," he said and looked at him expectantly.

Samuel sighed, "I'll show you once," the younger boy flicked his hands open and a vine whip appeared in his hand. He vainly admire his whip before he willed it to disappear, "Just like that, no incantations needed, just your will,"

Harry looked at the sword in his hand oddly, like it is the oddest thing on Earth, and it was. But as he concentrated to find the bond that the Kensington siblings claimed he had with the sword, he felt a warmth from somewhere deep inside him and realised the sword and him had a bond for some time without him realising it. It was something he had experience only with his wand and Hedwig.

Andrew was right when he said some had called it spirit. It was like it was living. He felt its pride, power and authority. He felt its magnificent and the glory of its previous owner.

As Harry looked at it with awe, the memories of the recent battles he had with the sword in hand slipped into his mind. Kimberly, Ginny, his determination to help, to protect, to save and to foil Evil's plan, _"Thank you,"_ he silently said to the sword. Odd, I know, but it was as if it could understand him, it faded from sight, although Harry could still feel its presence with him.

"Well, Kim would be pleased to know you're a fast learner," Samuel said sarcastically, "What?" he said when his older siblings glared at him. The truth is his sister would be royally pissed to know someone else had been pulled into their cat and mice game. "But before we start anything," he changed the subject, "What are we gonna do with this?" he asked and held up the silver lily he had harvested from his Blood Blossom which he nicknamed Blossom.

Harry stared as well at the most peculiar flower he had ever seen. Then again, maybe not the most peculiar, but it must be one of a unique breed, for it looked like a lily and it was silver in colour and it seemed to be shining by itself. Or maybe it was the sunlight. Andrew took the flower from the boy and placed it in his unconscious sister's hand and waited to see it there was any reaction.

But seconds passed and nothing happened. Andrew extracted the flower in deep thought and his gaze shifted to Harry. _'Could it be?'_ he thought to himself. He hesitantly held out the flower to Harry, wondering what might happen.

Harry watched as Andrew took the flower from Samuel and placed it in his sister's hand and curiously expected something to happen to it. What was it suppose to do? He had expected it to help revive her or something, but it had not. But after a few seconds nothing happened. He saw Andrew cast a thoughtful glance at him and held out the flower to him rather reluctantly. He took the flower, very confused, and was surprised that the flower gave a warm vibe, different, no, not different, but stronger than the sword, he decided.

The moment it touch his skin, it glowed slightly and faded from his hand. He stared at his hand in surprise where the flower once was and looked up at Andrew for explanation. Andrew stared blankly at him as if he had not understood what had happened. He had offered no explanation but gave an upset frown. Harry cast the same look to the other two siblings, but Serenity gave him a sad smile in return while Samuel gave a half scowl, although not at him, and cursed in Japanese.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" Harry asked, getting impatient with all this negative expressions they were giving.

The siblings looked from one from another in silent communication when a moment later, Serenity sighed in defeat. She looked up and met Harry's eyes and began to explain to him, or try to explain it to him. "Well," she began hesitatingly.

"That was similar to the bond you have with your sword," Harry looked at her to continue, "Even in the wizarding world it is not something rare," she started to explain, "When you saved or spared a person's life, that person owes you his or her life literally. If you call on for that right, they are magically bounded to repay their life debt to you, to do otherwise leads to condemnation," she said, "Kim won't be happy to hear about your bond with her," Serenity finished with a depressed sigh.

There was a tired groan from the bed beside Andrew indicating the girl's waking. Serenity and Andrew sighed in relief and Samuel smiled lopsidedly, relief displayed on his boyish face. When she opened her eye, Harry smiled as they gathered around her.

When she saw them, gathered around her, she sighed exasperatedly, "This rarely happens and I'm tired of it already," she muttered and pushed herself up, "Aren't the three of you ought to be in class now?" she said to her brother and sister, and Harry.

Serenity gave her a smile and went to class. Andrew grumbled in a low voice something about an ungrateful brat of a sister who caused worries and something else in a lower voice as he turned around sluggishly.

Kimberly laughed out as she knew full well what his chosen words were and before he could take a step, she mischievously jumped onto his back. Andrew although was being caught off guard at the sudden weight his sister put on him manage to expertly shifted her to carry her on his back and let out a snort.

"Arigato, oniichan," she said.

Andrew shook his head at her and lowered her on the bed she had just laid in, "Anytime, squirt," he said, ruffling her hair. With a grin, she got off the bed and slipped into her shoes.

Hearing the commotion, Madame Pomprey came out of her office and saw that she was awake. "Thank Merlins you are awake, child. You gave everyone a fright!"

"Oh and one more thing," Samuel said as he just remembered something, "Madame Pomprey, the other professors won't remember a thing about what happen. So, we must ask of you not to speak of this to anyone,"

The matron frowned disapprovingly but shrugged in agreement. She gave a quick diagnosis spell and said, "Well, you look like you are well enough. Here are your permission letters," she produced the letters for all of them, except for Samuel, since he is not a student of Hogwarts.

"Thank you, ma'am," they said as they exited the infirmary.


End file.
